The Lost Black
by deathmunchingoreoslayer
Summary: "Excuse me?" asked a timid voice.  She looked up and saw a boy. He looked the same age as Ara. He had messy jet-black hair that stood up in all ends and piercing emerald green eyes. He had a thin face and was rather thin for a boy his height.  "Nice prank
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Read and enjoy! :D **  
><strong>Disclaimer: If I were blonde, British and had the name Joanne Rowling, then I would own Harry Potter, but I don't (sadly).<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day. A girl in black work robes was walking to the nearest Starbucks in London Borough of Islington to get a coffee and read her book. She entered the warm and empty coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee.<p>

"May I have your name, ma'am?" asked the barista.

"James Potter." She said.

The barista looked at her then noticed the Gryffindor patch on her robes.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Mr. Potter." Said the barista and gave her the change.

"Thank you, Steve." She said, reading the name on his tag.

Ara King pocketed her change and took a seat on one of the armchairs by the window. She had long black hair and warm gray eyes. She opened her book to where she left off and got lost in the world of Harry Potter.

"Caramel Macchiato for James Potter!" Steve the barista called out.

Ara stood up and got her coffee. She thanked Steve and went back to the cozy armchair. She was in the part where Mr. Weasley got attacked when someone interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" asked a timid voice.

She looked up and saw a boy. He looked the same age as Ara. He had messy jet-black hair that stood up in all ends and piercing emerald green eyes. He had a thin face and was rather thin for a boy his height.

Ara started to laugh. It was probably one of her friends playing a joke on her.

"Who sent you? Dom? Tricia? Cause I'm not buying it." She told him.

The boy looked at her, confused.

"No one sent me. I'm just asking why you're wearing your robes outside Hogwarts and why you used my dad's name to buy that cup of coffee." He asked then looked down at her book.

Ara immediately closed it and his it under her robes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ara said to him.

"Why would I be kidding you? Death Eaters are out there and you're here in the middle of muggle London, prancing around in you Hogwarts robes!" Harry said softly but enough for Allison to hear.

"If you're really Harry Potter, then prove it." She said. If the kid's a setup, then he wouldn't answer. Her friends weren't really smart in planning pranks like she was.

"I can't. No magic outside of Hogwarts." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. He, surprisingly, got it right. One last thing would prove him right. She grabbed his left arm and looked at the back of his hand. There, etched on the boy's skin, were the words 'I must not tell lies.'

"Holy crap. You're Harry!" she said, standing up.

"Yeah. Now tell me why you used my dad's name to buy that drink." He asked seriously.

"Let me show you." She said and dragged him to Steve, the barista.

Steve was wiping the clean counter and fixing the cups when Ara and Harry walked up to him.

"Hey Steve, what year is it?" she asked.

"2011. Why?" he asked, confused.

"There! Now you know why?" she said to him.

"Merlin." Harry said and ran out off the shop.

"Hell no! I'm not letting my childhood hero run away just like that!" she said to herself and ran after him not noticing that she left her book on the armchair or that Steve turned off all the lights with a flick of his wand.

"Harry!" she called after him. She ran after him in until they reached a park with kids throwing snowballs at each other.

"What?" he asked.

She stopped. She couldn't say that she knew what was going to happen to him from now until his 'nineteen years later'. T was lucky for her that she was good in making cover up stories.

"I was thinking maybe we traveled through time." She said.

Allison walked over to one of the children playing and asked the year.

"1995, of course!" said the child, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ara got caught off guard. How could they have moved from one time period to another without them even knowing. She walked up to Harry and told him what the child said.

"That's weird. First we were in 2011, now we're in 1995." Harry said and he sat on the park bench, wondering.

Ara sat beside him and silently wished Dumbledore would come so she could explain to him everything. For sure he of all people would know how to get her out of this mess.

"Hello there, Harry, Allison." Said a calm and old voice.

The two looked up and saw an old man with white hair and beard. He had a crooked nose and twinkling blue eyes that his behind half-moon spectacles. He had a crooked nose and was wearing a set of purple robes and a cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, standing up.

"No need to be alarmed, Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry sat down.

Ara gaped at the old man in awe. Now, she really believed she was in the wizarding world. Dumbledore now turned to look at Ara and smiled.

"Well, Ara. I think we need some things to discuss." He said.

Remembering that Voldemort has returned, Ara had to make sure she wasn't trying to be kidnapped by a Death Eater.

"What is your favorite flavor of jam?" she asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My, you are a smart one. It is raspberry."

She nodded. Now she knew he was the real Dumbledore.

"Harry, I suggest you go back to headquarters. We will be back by tonight for the Order meeting." Dumbledore said.

"But-"

"Go now, Harry. Before Death Eaters find you." He said calmly.

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore's orders. After he walked into number twelve Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore stuck his arm out for Ara to grab. She touched his arm and everything went black. She felt like she was being pushed through a very tight tube. There was no air and she felt pressure on her chest. Just before she passed out, air filled her lungs and she found herself in a well-lit room.

It was circular and had bookcases around the walls. There was a table full of gizmos and gadgets that would greatly fascinate a scientist.

"Now, Miss King. Welcome back." Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"You were born in this time, you see." Dumbledore said and motioned her to sit down.

She sat on one of the two chairs across Dumbledore and listened to what he had to say.

"I'm guessing you know all about the wizarding world, am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, through the books. I'm just wondering if this is all real."

"Yes. This is, of course, all real. The books you've read are exactly like what the book states. I believe that the one who wrote the books, Ms. Rowling, worked for the Ministry after the war ended. She suggested that she would write books about the wizarding world and Harry Potter's life to help rebuild the wizarding community of Britain. The money that came from the selling of the books made the British Ministry of Magic the most powerful magical ministry in the future." Dumbledore finished and took a piece of yellow candy from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Ara understood now. No wonder why the wizarding world seemed so real, it was because it was.

"Professor, if the muggles know all the entrances to the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, then how were they warded off?" she asked.

"Well, it's simple really. The Ministry put a spell on all the entrances to make sure that muggles aren't able to get in." he said simply.

Ara slowly nodded her head. There was a pregnant silence until she broke it with another question.

"You said I was born in this time. How's that possible?"

"Ah, yes. I knew we would get to this." Dumbledore said, fiddling with his fingers. "Well, after Mr. Potter received his scar, young Sirius Black was devastated. His best friend was dead, the other was a traitor and no one believed that he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. Before he ran after Mr. Pettigrew, he went to his home and got his baby girl. Since the girl's godfather was dead and no friends or family who believed him, he thought of the last option. The future, and that girl is you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Do you guys like it? Think it sucks? Have suggestions? REVIEW! And thank you, PurpleNinja97 for reviewing. Also, I forgot to write Ara's history in the first chapter, I managed to put it here. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm Alex and I don't own Harry Potter.

Ara King, now Black was looking around the Headmaster's office. It looked like the one in the movie. A lot like it, actually. Ara looked at the whirling gizmos and gadgets on the table. She took one and examined it. It looked like a normal muggle top. She wondered why Dumbledore would have something like this.

"Miss Black, please sit down." Said a voice. She looked around, thinking it was Dumbledore but didn't see him. "Up here!" She looked up and saw a cever looking wizard with black hair, dark eyes and a pointed beard.

"Oh look! It's Grandpa Phin!" said Ara.

"Don't call me that!" he scolded and Ara rolled her eyes. "Sit down before Dumbledore come- oh! Too late."

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. He seemed sweaty, as if he had been walking around the whole castle.

"Pleas sit down, Ara." He said, wipping the sweat of his forehead with his robes.

Ara did as she was told and sat. Dumbledore sat on his chair and took out a small yellow sphere.

"Lemon drop?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said and got one.

"Now, since you know what happens in the future," Dumbledore started. "I want you to protect Harry. Guide him. I want you to be there when you start finding the horcruxes and protect all those who die."

"Yes, sir. So… do I get to go to Hogwarts?" she asked, casually.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well of course! We just didn't send you a letter because we wanted to keep you safe."

Ara's heart exploded with happiness. She felt like she could dance and she did. Dumbledore had to give her a calming potion just to keep her still.

"I'm sorry about that. So, why don't we get you sorted and let's go to the Order meeting." Dumbledore stood up and took out a worn out old hat from one of the shelves and placed it on Ara's head.

'Ah! A Black! Haven't seen one of you in a long time.' The hat said in her head.

'I want to be in Gryffindor.'

'Ah ha! Rebellious, just like your father, I think that Gryffindor would suit you well. You are brave, noble, clever and a liking for mischief. GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was pulled of her head and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Oh no." said Phineas. "Another Gryffindor Black. I'll make sure the next one gets into Slytherin."

"Sorry, Grandpa Phil. No child of mine will be Slytherin." Ara said.

Phineas scoffed and walked out of his portrait.

"You will be joining the fifth years when the term starts, but I say, you will not be excused from the O.W.L.s"

"It's okay, Dumbles. I've got this in the bag." She said.

"It's nice to hear your optimism." He said and they walked to the fireplace.

She took a handful of the Floo Powder in the pot and threw some into the fire. When it turned green, she stepped it, feeling the warm flames at her feet.

"Just say, 'Grimmauld Place.'" Dumbledore said. She nodded.

"Grimmauld Place!" she said loud and clear then let go of the powder.

Using the Floo Network wasn't too bad. It was just like riding a ride in the amusement park on a warm summer afternoon. The only difference was that everything was green and you could see fireplaces in random places. She was starting to slow down. She placed her hand in front of her like what Harry did when he used when he used the Floo. Her hands hit the floor and she stood up, brushing the slate of her clothes. She looked up and saw half the Order looking at her, most of them had their wands out.

"Crap. Should've made Dumbles go first." She said.

The Weasleys, Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus, Harry, Hermione and her father were staring at her.

"You're the girl I saw in that muggle coffee shop!" Harry said.

"Yeah. Hey Harry!" she said and waved at him.

"Harry Don't! She might be a Death Eater." Sirius said, putting himself in front of Harry, his wand still pointing at her.

'Yeah. All dads point a weapon at their kids who they haven't seen in fourteen years.' She thought.

"Who are you?" asked Mad-Eye.

"My name is Ara something Black." Everyone's jaws dropped when she said this. Sirius started to sob into Remus' shoulder. " I'm fifteen years old and I was just recently sorted into Gryffindor. I suggest you wait for Dumbles to come before you kill me."

Sirius pushed through the Weasleys and hugged Ara.

"I thought you were gone." He sobbed. "After Azkaban, I thought I had no way to get you back."

"Sirius! Get away from her! She might be a Death Eater!" Mad-Eye said.

Sirius gave him a death glare which made the great Mad-Eye cower, then returned to sob. Ara was having second thoughts. Maybe her father didn't want her. He was crying for goodness sake.

"Uhm…dad. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just happy!" he said, wiping the tears of his face.

"I thought I'd never see the day Sirius Black would cry." Remus said.

"Shut it, Moony." Sirius said, glaring at his friend. "Oh! Ara, meet your godfather, Remus Lupin."

"Hello there, Ara." Remus said, taking a hand out.

Ara beamed. Her dad was Sirius freaking Black and her godfather was Remus freaking Lupin. Ara worked hard to restrain herself from dancing around the kitchen.

"Hey there, Uncle Moony!" Ara said, giving the hand a violent shake.

"Kids! You know what to do!" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to change the subject.

All the kids groaned and walked up. Ara was about to walk up too but Dumbledore held her back.

"We will need you in this meeting, Ara." He said.

"So, I get to be in the Order?" she asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "First, let us introduce you to the people here."

Ara was reintroduced to sweet and plump Mrs. Weasley, tall and dark Kingsley, serious and battle-scared Mad-Eye Moody, tired-looking yet happy Remus Lupin and ecstatic and jumpy Sirius Black. Someone was missing.

"Where's Tonks?" she asked.

The adults were shocked. "How do you know her?" asked Kingsley.

"This is why I asked her to be part of the Order, because she has very detailed information about Voldemort and the years to come." Dumbledore said, sitting down, which signaled for the others to sit down.

"So, she's a Seer?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No. She's from the future and in the future, books were written about Harry so the Ministry could rebuild the Wizarding World with the earnings."

Ara listened as the adults talked to about her. She started day dreaming about Hogwarts and going against Umbitch with the D.A.

"Ara? Ara, wake up." Sirius said, shaking her shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry." She said. "Lost in my thoughts."

"What happens?" asked Mad-Eye.

Ara told them about Harry getting attacked by dementors, almost getting expelled from Hogwarts, Fudge doing everything in his power to convince people that Voldy didn't come back, the D.A. and Mr. Weasley being attacked by Nagini, Umbitch and the Inquisitorial Squad, and Dumbledore leaving because the D.A. was found.

"And ten Death Eaters escape Azkaban." She finished, leaving out the twins' departure and the Department of Mysteries. She had her own plan for the last one.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes. I am." Ara said. "I could tell you all a very detailed story of Harry's years at Hogwarts and a certain incident in my dad's and Remus' 5th year. The one with Snivelly's trousers."

Remus smiled and Sirius laughed at the memory.

"Okay. Okay." Mad-Eye said.

A few minutes of talking and Mrs. Weasley told Ara to get the rest of the kids. She nodded and went up to the second floor, passing by the portrait of her grandmother and the elf heads with white beards and red hats on them. She opened the nearest door and found Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione inside.

'Don't hyperventilate, Ara. They're just people, people who you've watched grown up through a book and looked up to as heroes. Just keep calm.'

"Time for dinner." She said.

"You know, we never introduced ourselves." Said tall, lanky and red headed Fred. "I'm Gred."

"Forge." Said Fred's identical twin, George.

"Yeah. Nice one. I'm not your mum and we're not in 1991." She said.

Fred and George's jaws dropped. "How'd you know-"

"-that we said that-"

"-in 1991?"

"I'm a Seer." She said shrugging. "And I know that you are Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Pointing at the person when she said the name.

"Wicked!" Ron said. "Tell us something else!"

Ara smirked. She was enjoying this, even if it was kind of mean. "Well, Harry has a crush on Cho Chang and they kissed in the Room of Requirement after the last D.A. meeting."

Everyone looked at her, impressed.

"How about me!" Ron said.

"You became Keeper and you think you don't deserve the position, but trust me, you will win a game. Block about twelve goals."

Ron smiled, hoping it would be real.

"I don't know about you people, but I'm going to eat." Said Fred.

"Yeah. I'm famished." Said George and with a pop, disapparated.

"Those gits." Ginny said. "Get to disapparate. It's not fair!"

While walking to the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ara talked about Quidditch and the D.A.

"So, I could join?" asked Ara.

"Yeah! If you're good enough to be in the Order, then we'll need you in the D.A.!" said Ron.

"Yeah.." she said, trailing off.

She made a mental not that when she got her wand, she needed to practice spells and jinxes. They reached the kitchen and they were greeted by the delicious smell of roast chicken.

"Damn. That smells good." Ara said and sat beside her father and Remus.

She sliced the chicken and put some in her plate. She added some mashed potatoes and gravy then dug in.

"Eats like you too, Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius looked at his best friend with a mouth full of mashed potatoes and chicken. "What?" he asked.

Remus just chuckled. During dinner, Ara got to be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione and put a nosebleed nougat in Sirius' soup with Fred and George.

"Normal children don't greet their fathers with a prank!" said Sirius, trying to clog the blood.

"Well, my dear father, I am not normal." Ara said.

"Like abnormal?" Harry asked innocently.

Everyone but Ara laughed. "I'll get back at you, Potter."

Dinner finished with everyone having full stomachs and smiles on their faces.

"Ara dear. You'll sleep with the girls. Just borrow some clothes first." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Weasley." Ara said, rubbing her tummy.

"No problem dear!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ara followed Ginny and Hermione up to their room. It was just like the room Ara went to when she called Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins. There were two beds in the room.

"You can take my bed, Ara." Hermione said.

"Or mine." Said Ginny.

"No. It's okay. I'll just steal my dad's mattress and make a fort." Ara said.

Ginny gave her a confused look and Hermione looked excited.

"How could you make a fort in this tiny room?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, the fort Ara's talking about is a smaller one made of blankets and pillows. It's really fun!" Hermione said.

Ginny seemed excited by the idea. "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Cool! First, can I borrow some clothes?" Ara asked.

"Sure." Ginny said and threw her a tank top and some pajama pants.

"Who's going to take a shower first?" Hermione asked.

"You." Ginny said.

"Why is it always me?" Hermione said crossly, grabbing her clothes and towel and walking out the door.

"What was that all about?" Ara asked.

"Well, Hermione takes the shortest time to take a bathe and I take the longest." Ginny said.

"Well, Ginny. I think I'll have to go after you because I could take up to an hour to bathe." Ara said.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "An hour? What do you do in there? Swim?"

"Yeah, if the bathtub's big enough. But usually I sit in the warm water and let my worries wash away." Ara said and told her what happened in the orphanage, all forty parents who adopted her, returning her the next day, being bullied in school, being abused in the orphanage. "The bathroom's really the only place I could escape from all those."

Ginny gave Ara a big hug. "It's okay, Ara. Here, you're loved and you have friends. I doubt anyone's going to bully you here. I bet you'll be doing more of the bullying, actually."

Ara broke the hug. "Wow, Gin. That really comforted me." She said sarcastically.

"I knew I could do it!" Ginny said triumphantly and they ended up laughing on the floor.

A/N: I ended the chapter here because I think it got to long. I'll have the next one up sooner! Reviews make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! Thank you to these people

Mahoqny

PurpleNinja97

PhoenixOfIce

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ara and all the other stuff I made up.

* * *

><p>"Ara. Ara."<p>

"'Mione! That's not the way to wake someone up!"

"Then how do you suggest we do it?"

"Like this."

A jet of cold water hit her. "Gah!" she slapped the source of the water and went back to sleep.

"Ara, you better bloody wake up or Ron will eat your share of bacon." Ara sat bolt up and saw the smiling faces of her friends, Ginny and Hermione. She noticed that she slept in the fort she and her friends made.

"Well, come on!" Ginny said. Ara sleepily followed the two to the kitchen.

The air was filled with the smells of bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and all the breakfast foods that you could possibly imagine. Ara's stomach grumbled and she sat down and ate some bacon.

"You eat just like Ron!" Hermione said. "Are you sure you two aren't lost twins or something?"

"I don't know 'Mione." Ara said, her voice sort of muffled from all the food in her mouth. "Ask my dad. I only learned that I had a family yesterday."

The door opened and Harry walked in. He looked sleepy, as if he was up all night, thinking about something.

"Hello there, sleepy head." Ron said, some food spluttering out from his mouth.

Harry groaned in reply and started eating a sausage. Ara knew it had something to do with Mr. Weasley.

"Godbrother of mine, may I have a conversation with you in the drawing room?" Ara asked.

"Uhm…sure." He said and they both went up to the olive coloured room with the Black Family Tree on the wall.

"I know what you're thinking about." Ara said.

"No you don't." Harry said darkly.

"You think that it's your fault that Mr. Weasley got attacked, and you're wondering why Dumbledore won't talk to you." Ara finished with a take in of breath.

"How could you possibly know that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"It was in the Order meeting." She lied.

"Oh. W-well." He said awkwardly. Certainly someone would feel awkward if a group of people talked about you for three hours.

"It's not your fault. Trust me. Everything will get better." Ara said putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Harry asked, outraged. "The Ministry doesn't believe me. Umbridge is ruling over Hogwarts and my scar keeps burning."

Ara remembered in one of J.K. Rowling's interviews that Harry sort of cracked in his fifth year. Since Ara was ordered to protect Harry, she saw the need to console him too.

"Harry, I promise you that the Ministry will believe you. Umbitch-" Harry laughed at this. "-will be swept away by centaurs and your scar, your scar's hurting because Mouldyshorts is having mood swings."

Harry looked at her, amazed. "How do you know all that?"

"Seer, remember?" Ara said. She took his glasses and put them on. "'Broaden your minds my children! See into the future!'"

They both laughed at her imitation of Professor Trelawney and stopped when they saw Sirius in the doorway. He was leaning, watching the two as if they were an interesting show on the telly.

"Well, it's nice to see my daughter and godson getting along, but we need to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things." He said.

"Oh! Could I get a broom?" Ara asked. Even muggle Quidditch couldn't replace the real thing. Whacking balls at people was better if you did it in the air.

Sirius barked in laughter. "Of course! Harry, you could go too. Tonks will be here to bring you."

Ara beamed. She was going to the real Diagon Alley, get a real wand, and meet Tonks.

"What time are we leaving?" Ara asked.

Sirius looked at his watchless wrist and looked up at her. "Now." He said and changed into Snuffles.

"Oh dad! Can you teach me how to be an Animagus?" Ara asked.

Snuffled transformed to Sirius and gave her a big hug. "I've raised you well, Ara."

"Yeah. I've really treasured those years we've spent together." Ara replied sarcastically.

They ended up laughing. "Okay. I'll teach you, but you have to promise that you will use your powers for mischief and marauding."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said, her right hand raised.

"Good. After you get your things, I'll teach you." Ara beamed at her father.

There was a doorbell and loud shrieks were heard from down the hall.

"FILTH! IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS AND HALF-BLOODS!"

"Ara, pull the curtains over your grandmother while I get the door." Sirius said.

Ara walked to the end of the hall and saw her grandmother, Walburga Black. She looked older than a seventy-five year-old even if she did die at the age of sixty. Her hair was all white. Her face was full of wrinkle and she had numerous eye bags under her eyes.

"Oh look! It's my granddaughter." She said smiling sadistically. "Tell me, are you like your father? Are you in Gryffindor?"

Ara glared at the portrait. "Of course I'm like my father and I am a proud Gryffindor."

Her grandmother shrieked in rage. "THAT FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR GIVING BIRTH TO ANOTHER BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE HE!"

"Oh shut up, you old hag." Ara said and closed the curtains. There was silence. She let go and the shrieking recommenced.

"Damn you, woman!" Ara yelled at her grandmother and pulled the curtains shut.

"Wotcher Ara." Said a cheerful voice from behind.

Ara turned and saw a girl. She was older, but only by a few years. She had spiky bubblegum pink hair and wore a black shirt with the words 'Green Day' on them.

"Oh! You like Green Day too?" Ara asked.

"Of course! They're on of my favorite bands!" Tonks said. "Anyway, I'm Tonks, your second cousin and fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix."

The two talked for a while until Sirius called them.

"ARA, TONKS! GET MOVING!"

"OKAY SIRIUS!" Tonks yelled in reply. "DON'T GET YOUR WAND IN A KNOT!"

The two walked to the kitchen and found Harry and Snuffles waiting for them.

"You're going too, dad?" Ara asked.

Snuffled barked in reply and they all Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Ara fell flat on her face then looked to see a large dining hall with customers talking away with their companions, eating food or drinking. Waiters were going around, serving the customers their orders. It was such a warm and happy place.

"Need a hand?" Harry asked, stretching out his hand.

"Thanks Harry." She said, brushed the slate of her clothes and walked to the chilly courtyard in behind the pub.

Tonks tapped the third brick up and second across, three times. A whole in the wall grew bigger and bigger until it was able to fit a person. Behind it was a massive crowd. The group walked through the wall and Ara gasped. It looked just like the one in the movie. To her left was Eyelops Owl Emporium. To her right was Quality Quidditch Supplies and at the far end was a shinning white building with the word 'Gringots'

"Crap. This is way better then the Wizarding World in Florida." She muttered.

They walked up to Gringots. The inside was creepy yet beautiful at the same time in Ara's opinion. The ceiling was high with a large chandelier in the middle. The light from the chandelier wasn't even that bright so most of the light came from the high circular windows. To the left, there were goblins, writing on parchment and worked with candle light. They walked up to the nearest goblin.

"Miss Black wants to make a withdrawal." said Tonks.

"Key." said the goblin, lazily. Somehow, the goblin reminded her of Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants.

"Okay. Follow me." he said and walked up to a cart where another goblin was sitting in.

"This is Griphook. He'll show you to the vault." said the Squidward the goblin and went back to his place.

The group entered the cart and they were off. The cart ride was just like a roller coaster. There were swift turns and steep descends. After five minutes of turning and descending, Ara saw a waterfall.

"Will dad withstand that waterfall?" Ara asked Tonks.

"Yeah! The magic's in his blood. It would just be like taking a shower." Tonks said offhandedly.

They passed the waterfall. It was ice cold but they were immediately dried by Tonks' drying spell. They reached the Black family vault. On top of the door was a large '2' in gold.

"Who's vault one?" Harry asked.

"The descendants of Merlin." Tonks said.

Harry and Ara stared at the largest door in the area in the end of the hall. It had a large '1' on top of the door and there were two dragons standing guard outside.

"Where are the dragons here?" Asked Harry.

"They're inside. The Black vault is much larger inside." said Griphook then he turned to Ara. "We will need some blood to get in."

Ara raised an eyebrow. Who ever thought of that was stupid. She gave in. Griphook took out a small dagger an put a small cut on Ara's forefinger.

"Touch the door handle, it will open." said Griphook.

Ara did as she was told and touched the door handle. It glowed blue for a second then opened. The group followed Griphook inside. The vault was huge. It was about three stories high and as wide as a normal sized house. The whole vault was filled with galleons. There were not much sickles and knuts. In the corner of the room was a large black dragon. It was glaring at the group with it's scarlet red eyes.

"What do we do with that?" asked Tonks.

"Miss Black has to order the dragon to stay in the corner. It would only take orders from a Black who is not forced into getting into the vault, to prevent robbery."

Ara walked to the dragon and stared at it's gigantic red eyeballs and sang:

"_Hey dragon, y__ou don't gotta do this-_" she stopped when the dragon snorted. "Gosh. Aren't you a perky one? Anyway, stay in the corner, Mister Dragon or I'll tell your mother!" she wagged a finger at the large creature.

The dragon stepped back and bowed it's head. After they got the money, they went back to Diagon Alley and started shopping. For the next hour, the group bought Ara's school things. In Flourish and Blots, Ara bought a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Why would you want a children's story book?" Tonks asked.

"I'll need it in the future." She said, placing it in the bag.

They went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was filled with shelf of Quaffles, Bludgers and Snitches. There were gloves for each position and all the other gear. Ara ran to the brooms and stared at the shiny Firebolt in the podium. She looked at Tonks and Harry who were laughing.

"Can I get this?" she asked eagerly.

Tonks looked into the coin purse and smiled. "Just enough."

"Yes!" Ara said. They exited the store with Ara's new Firebolt in hand.

"I can't wait to try this out!" she said.

"Wait! We need your wand." Harry said.

"Oh yeah!" she said and they headed to Olivanders'

The shop was small. The walls were lined with shelves filled with boxes. Harry rang the bell and Mr. Olivander came out from behind one of the shelves. He looked old, about seventy. His hair was all white and he had wrinkles in his face. His eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Ah. I was wondering when you would've came, Miss Black." He said to Ara.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Olivander!" Ara said.

Mr. Olivander did the measuring then went back and brought out a box. He opened it and gave her a shiny black wand.

"Phoenix feather and rosewood, twelve and a half inches." He said.

Ara took it and gave it a wave. Harry was knocked back and he hit the door. Ara laughed. "I like this wand."

Tonks was laughing and Snuffles was wagging his tail. Ara helped Harry up after giving back the wand.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ara said.

"It's okay. I broke a vase on my first wand." He said.

Thirty wands later, Ara started doubting she was a witch, but it was impossible! Dumbledore explained that she was a witch. Her name was written along side with Harry, Ron and Hermione's, but why wouldn't a wand choose her.

"Those wands are picky little gits." She said.

Mr. Olivander brought out another box with a gleaming brown wand in it.

"Hazel and dragon tail, twelve and a half inches, slightly springy." He said and handed it to her.

Ara took it and a wave of warmth filled her body. She smiled and pointed it at Harry.

"Expeliarmus!" she said and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and to tht top of the nearest shelf.

"Show off." Harry said jokingly.

Tonks paid Mr. Olivander seven galleons and they all apparated back to Grimmauld Place where they all had a warm and delicious dinner made by Mrs. Weasley.

"I still can't believe you got a Firebolt." Said Ron.

"Yeah. If you were in the team, we would win!" Fred said.

Fred paused then looked to his left, no one was there. "That's weird. George usually backs me up."

"He's in the drawing room." Harry said. "Caressing the broom."

"See you later, mates." Said Fred and went up to the drawing room, leaving all the kids laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: Told you it would be up soon! I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Ara's days following Christmas were spent in Sirius' room. As her dad promised, he would teach Ara how to become and Animagus.

"Come on, Ara. Concentrate." He said, pointing his wand at her.

Ara closed her eyes and imagined herself turning into a black Kinatamani.

"Okay, Ara. That's it." Sirius said.

Ara felt her butt softly hit the floor. Thinking she fell, she opened her eyes and saw that she was shorter. She was supposed to say 'Why am I shorter?' but barking escaped her mouth. She looked up at Sirius who was smiling down at her.

"Now concentrate in turning back into a human." He said, pointing his wand at her.

Ara concentrated on the black Kinatamani turning back into herself. She felt herself growing taller and taller.

"Did it work?" she asked. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They weren't paws this time.

"YES!" she said.

"Good job, Ara!" Sirius said, putting an hand on her shoulder. "It took James and I about two weeks to master it. I have thought you well."

"Can use it to scare Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" she asked innocently.

Sirius chuckled. "As long as you don't give them a heart attack."

"Okay! I promise!" she said, sounding like a five year-old girl.

She concentrated on herself turning into a dog. When she opened her eyes, she was in dog form. Sirius opened the door for her and she strode off to the second floor. She walked into the room where the trio was talking.

"-the D.A. What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe we could push her from the Astronomy Tower." Ron suggested.

"Ronald! Even if she's evil, she's still a person!" Hermione scolded.

"Really, 'Mione? 'Cause I thought she was a toad." Said Harry.

The tree laughed and Ara's dog form walked into the room. The three hadn't seen her so she snuck up on Harry and pounced on him.

"Ah! 'Mione! Get Crookshanks off me!" Harry said.

"T-that's n-n-ot Crookshanks." Hermione said shakily.

Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Then what is it then?" Harry asked.

Ara concentrated again into turning back into a person.

"It's me." Ara said.

"Ara!" Harry said. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"You did it, Ara!" Hermione said gleefully. "You're an Animagus!"

"Yeah! Just mastered it today!" Ara said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ron said. "That scared the pants off me!"

"No promises!" she said.

Ron turned a bit pale but went back to normal when Harry started talking about the D.A.

"You have to ask if Umbridge invited them for tea." Ara said.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Because, she could easily slip Verituserum in their drink. She'll know everything." Ara said.

"That's a good observation!" said Hermione.

"Anything to help!" Ara said.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor?" Ara asked.

"Sure." They said.

"When we go down, I'll be in my dog form. Tell the adults that you found me outside and decided to take me in." Ara said.

Harry and Ron looked amused while Hermione looked disapproving.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione! Don't be a buzzkill!" Ara said, showing of her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione hesitated then finally gave in.

"Yes!"

Ara changed into her dog form and followed the trio to the kitchen. They entered the Christmas decorated kitchen and the trio sat down while she lay under Harry's chair.

"Wicked!" Fred said.

"You guys got a dog!" George said and the twin walked to Ara.

They petted her and stroked her fur. Ara felt relaxed. No wonder dogs like it when people do this.

"Ron! Why do is there a dog in the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We found her outside, mum." Ron said. "She was freezing and we decided to bring her in here."

"No. No dogs in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred, George, take the dog to the drawing room at least."

The twins sighed and George carried her. Ara concentrated and turned back into a human.

"AHH!" George said and dropped her. "Ara! What the bloody hell was that?"

"You just got pranked!" she said, standing up. "How does it feel to get pranked, prank masters? Not very nice, is it?"

The twins glared at her. "This isn't over, Black."

"Yeah. We'll get you. It may be here, or at Hogwarts-"

"-but we'll make sure that prank will make you pee your pants."

"What if I'm wearing a skirt then?" she retorted.

"Then you'll pee your skirt." Fred said awkwardly.

"What if I'm wearing a diaper?" she retorted, again.

"Enough of this." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ara, it's great that you're an Animagus even if it is illegal," She scrunched her face up while saying the previous. "-but let's all have dinner first so we're all full for Christmas, tomorrow."

Ara nodded and sat down in her usual seat beside Harry so Hermione could sit with Ron.

~flashback~

"Hey there, Harry!" Ara said, entering his empty room, fresh form her Animagus practice.

"Yeah, Ara?" he asked.

"Well, I bet you know about Ron and Hermione." She said.

"WHAT?" Harry stood up. "Are they finally dating?"

Ara smiled. "Just the reaction I need."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I think we should make sure that they get together."

"I'm guessing you have a plan."

"Of course I do! Now, here's how it goes. We HAVE to make sure they stay beside each other, ALWAYS."

"That's it?"

"Hey! I just thought of that a few seconds ago!"

~end flashback~

Harry and Ara smirked at each other when Ron and Hermione accidentally touched their fingers while trying to get the pasta bowl.

"This plan's going great!" Harry whispered.

"What did I tell you?" she replied and held her hand up.

Harry stared at her hand, as if waiting for something to pop out of it.

"Don't you know what a high five is?" she asked.

"Oh! Could've said." He high-fived her and they continued eating.

The next day, Ara woke up early, for the first time. She sat up and danced around the room. Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping.

"GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS!" she sang to the top of her voice.

Hermione and Ginny sat bolt up and glared at Ara.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"It's Christmas!" she said and danced around the room. Apart from her birthday, Christmas was her favorite time of the year. The snow, the food, the presents!

Hermione rubbed her eyes and gingerly stood up while Ginny plopped down in her bed. Ara shrugged and proceeded to opening her gifts. The pile wasn't as large as Hermione, especially Ginny's but at least she got gifts. In the orphanage, Ara only got one gift, which was from the orphanage advisor and they were usually old socks.

She got a large pack of chocolate frogs from Ron, a homework diary from Hermione, dragon's hid beater gloves from Fred and George, a shinny black beater's bat from Ginny, a crimson Weasley jumper and a box of fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a two way mirror from Remus, and a small box from Sirius.

"Thanks for the Quaffle, Ara!" Ginny said.

"Yeah! I've always wanted this cardigan!" Hermione said, putting on a light blue cardigan Ara bought in Dervish and Bangs.

"No problem! Thanks for the bat and the diary!" Ara said.

She returned to look at the box. Why would her dad give her a box? She shook it and heard a jingling sound, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't open it.

"Gah!" she said, exasperated. With a flick of her wand, the box opened and revealed keys, car keys to be exact.

"No. Way." She stared, looking at the keys.

"Why?" Hermione and Ginny rushed to see the box.

Hermione's jaw dropped but Ginny looked confused.

"Why would your dad give you keys?" she asked.

"They're car keys, Gin." Hermione said.

"No way!" Ginny broke into a beam.

"Yes way."

They all turned and saw Sirius at the doorway. He was beaming. Ara ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you, dad!" she said.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Just make sure you don't kill anyone while driving."

"It's okay! I've been playing driving muggle video games." she said, remembering those days in the arcade, playing those driving games.

Sirius left a few minutes later and the Ginny and Ara grinned at each other.

"No way." Hermione said. "I won't have my two friends drive around London!"

"Don't worry, 'Mione, we won't." Ginny said.

Ara nodded and took the keys. The two girls went down and walked out the door. It was snowing, but their pyjamas were thick enough. In front of number twelve was a gleaming crimson and white Volkswagen Camper. It looked like one of those hippie vans you see on the telly.

"Let's ride it." Ginny said.

They both went in the van. Ara turned it on and released the break. They were speeding down Grimmauld Place and entered a wider road. There weren't many cars so it was easier for Ara to drive.

"This is so fun!" Ginny said.

"I know! It's weird that the fuzz haven't seen us." Ara said.

"Well, who cares!" Ginny said.

They ended up in the countryside when they stopped for gas. The station looked sort of run down. The sings were rusting. There was trash on the floor and the gas meter was dusty. While loading gas, Ginny and Ara entered the convenience shop. They were playing corny Christmas songs and the cashier was half asleep. Ara got a small box of Oreos while Ginny got a bag of crisps. They slammed the food on the counter and the cashier woke up.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we'd like to buy these." Ginny said.

The cashier gave them a weird look, noticing they were in pyjamas. He scanned the items and typed in some stuff in the computer.

"That would be £1.5." he said.

Ara reached in her pocket and took out her coin purse. There were galleons and sickles. She dug in some more and found muggle coin but she needed 5p. She took out the coin and a galleon and put it on the counter.

"Thanks, mate!" Ara said and the two got their food and left.

A few seconds later, the man ran out the store, the galleon in his fingers.

"Run, Ara!" Ginny said and she jumped into the van.

Ara put some galleons on the gas meter, closed the gas tank and jumped into the van. She started the engine and they sped off.

"Don't worry! That's real gold!" Ginny yelled from her window and closed it, both laughing at what just happened.

They arrived back at Grmmauld Place at around seven thirty in the morning. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a mad-looking Hermione.

"I thought I told you two not to drive that thing!" she said.

"Come one, 'Mione! We had fun! We didn't get caught, made a guy rich. No harm done!" Ara said. She took out her Oreos and handed one to Hermione.

She took it and her expression softened. Ara and Ginny told her what happened and Hermione started laughing.

"That is funny." She said.

"Told you!" Ginny said.

They went down to the kitchen with a huge Christmas breakfast in front of them.

A/N: Sorry if it's too long! If I removed the Christmas part, then it would be too short. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that the story's "too muggle". I'm new to fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

After lunch, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Ara decided to visit Mr. Weasley accompanied by Mad-eye and Lupin. After Christmas pudding, all of them boarded a car that Mundungus "borrowed". The car was enlarged inside so everyone could fit comfortably. They arrived at St. Mungos minutes later after passing through the glass window of Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

"That was cool." Ara said after she passed through the glass.

"That's what I thought too!" Hermione said.

Inside, in a reception area filled with rickety wooden chairs and outdated issues of Witch Weekly. The place was decorated festively and there people were greeting 'Merry Christmas' to each other. Ara felt the hospital give off a nice warm feeling in her.

"Come on now, kids!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully and they all followed her down the corridor to Mr. Weasley's ward.

Mr. Weasley was propped up into a sitting position and was reading the Daily Prophet. He noticed the group put down the paper and greeted them.

"Ah! Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully.

All the kids greeted him 'Merry Christmas' and they lined up to give him their presents. When it was Ara's turn, Mr. Weasley paused.

"One of Ginny's friends?" he asked, curious yet polite.

"Yes sir. I'm Ara Black." She said and gave the gift.

"Black, as in-" he dropped his voice into a whisper. "-Sirius Black?"

"Yeah. He's my dad." She said cheerily.

"Ah! So you're the famous Ara!" he said.

After Harry gave his gift to Mr. Weasley and he opened them all. Ara looked around. The room seemed quite gloomy to be a hospital. The walls were dark, there was a portrait of a stern looking wizard on the wall and there was only on small window in the far end of the wall.

"Ah! Harry, Ara! These are wonderful!" Mr. Weasley had just opened their gifts of fuse wire and screwdrivers from Harry and a rubber duck and two muggle television remotes from Ara.

He stretched out his hand to shake their hands and stopped when Mrs. Weasley yelled "Arthur!"

"You've had your bandages changed. Why are they changed a day early?" she snapped.

Ara remembered from the book that Mr. Weasley tried stitches for his snakebites but failed.

"Uh. I'll get a cup of tea." Ara said quickly and walked out the door before the argument went in deeper. She waited outside with Mad-Eye and Lupin.

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley gets mad at Mr. Weasley because he tried muggle stitches." Ara said.

"And all these information are in the book?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah. I think Harry himself will write them in the future." Ara said.

"Well, best hope we could prevent the war from coming." Mad-Eye said.

There was a long silence, which broke when Ron came into view.

"Ah! There you are, Ara!" Ron said, followed by Harry, Ginny and Hermione. "We were just going to get some tea."

"Oh. Okay!" she said and followed them.

The stairwell to the tearoom was lined with portraits of medi-witched and wizards. All of them were shouting out cures and remedies of various illnesses. One wizard told Ron he had Spattergroit which made him turn red and shout back. "They're freckles!"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ara were laughing at him and Ron glared back. "Let's just get out of here."

They climbed up more stairs. Ara was so fascinated by what the witches and wizards were telling her that she didn't notice the group stop.

"Oi! What's with the wall?" she asked.

She was replied by silence. Ara got frustrated and peered over Ginny's shoulder. There, his face plastered on the window, was Gilderoy Lockhart. His blond hair, wavy and his teeth shining white.

"It's Professor Lockhart!" Ginny said.

"Whoa." Ara said in disbelief. He looked just like the one in the movies, only shinning blue eyes were blank. "Let's get that tea now!" Ara said and pulled them into the door and dragged them to the door of the tearoom.

"Just wait, Ara." Hermione said quite crossly.

Ron and Ara rolled their eyes. Of course Hermione would want to see Lockhart. A motherly looking witch called out for Lockhart and pulled him into the closed ward. Ara sighed and followed them, hoping they could go out before Neville leaves. As they went inside, Ara eyes the flowery curtains surrounding two beds. The healer went out and came in with a stack of gifts in her hands.

"Her you are, Agnes!" she said and talked to a woman with a furry face.

"Harry." Ara whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We need to get out, now. Neville's about to leave." She whispered.

"What? How-"

"I'm in the Order!"

"Mrs. Longbottom, leaving so soon?" asked the motherly healer.

"Damn! Too late." Ara said.

The flowery curtains have been pulled back and an old woman in a long green dress, a red bag and a hat with a stuffed vulture. Behind her, was a tall plump boy, looking quite miserable.

"Hey guys! Let's go back to Lockhart!" Ara said, pulling them.

She managed to pull them near Lockhart a few inches but gave up when Ron said. "Neville? Neville!"

"Ron! You idiot!" Ara said.

"What?" He asked then returned to Neville. "Hey Neville! Did you know, Lockhart's here? Who are you visiting?"

Neville was pale and speechless. Mrs. Longbottom turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Neville. You're friends, I guess." She said and went straight to Harry.

"You, of course, are Harry Potter. Neville speaks most highly of you." She said and they shook hand.

"Oh! Thank you…" he trailed off.

"And you tow, must be Weasleys." She said, stretching her hand out to shake Gonny's and Ron's. She turned to Hermione and shook her hand.

"You must be Hermione Granger. Helped Neville out of some very tight spots." She said then looked at Ara and Mrs. Longbottom's face scrunched up.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm Ara Black." She said.

"Black eh?" she said, her eyebrows raised. "Related to Sirius Black?"

"Yeah." Ara said. "Why?"

"Do you know where he's hiding then?" she asked.

"No." Ara lied. "I haven't seen him at all." She said.

Mrs. Longbottom gave Ara a look then stopped when Neville's mum tapped her shoulder.]

"Yes, Alice dear?" she asked.

Neville's mum pointed at Neville.

"Alright. Neville, get it. Whatever it is." Mrs. Longbottom said.

Neville took the sweet wrapper from his mum's hand and put it in his pocket. Neville and his grandmum left.

"I never knew." Ron said.

"Me neither." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

They looked expectantly at Harry and Ara.

"We knew." Ara said.

"Dumbledore told me and apparently, it was discussed in the Order." Harry said.

They before they left, Lockhart called them and gave them two large stacks of autographs.

"Thanks! I think." Said Ron as he took half of one stack.

The five went down back to Mr. Weasley's room. Mrs. Weasley cooled down and was talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Ah! There you are. What are those?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We passed by Lockhart." Ginny grumbled.

Mrs. Weasley blushed, stood up and looked at the stack of photos. She flicked her wand and they all flew into her purse. Ara guessed there was an extendable charm because it didn't look bulky at all.

"I'll just keep these safe for you." She said and patted the purse.

A/N" How was this? Hope it wasn't too muggle. Since this is short. I'm going to update again later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

After Christmas, Grimmauld Place seemed like a funeral home. Everyone seemed so depressed, and no one knew but Ara. She noticed her dad was retreating to Buckbeak's room and he rarely came out. Whenever he did, he was always bitter. When Ara had enough of the dread, she marched straight up to Buckbeak's room and turned the doorknob. It was locked.

"Dad. You better open this damn door!" Ara yelled.

"No!" Sirius said like a rebellious teenager.

Ara rolled her eyes and kicked the door open with one foot. The room stank. There were rat bones on the floor and some hippogriff droppings. Buckbeak and Sirius were on the bed, Sirius brushing Buckbeak's fur.

"Can you stop being so sad? It's really annoying." Ara said.

"No. When you leave, I'll be here alone with only Buckbeak and Kreacher for company." Sirius said grumpily.

"Well, you can always visit Hogsmede." Ara suggested.

"I tried taking Harry to King's Cross but that Malfoy git figured out who I was."

"You're a wizard, for Merlin's sake! Use your wand! Change your fur! Change the breed! And I thought you were a Marauder."

"I so am a Marauder! Fine. I'll do it. Just make sure you get me some food when we meet."

After Ara's talk with her dad, Sirius started to get out of the room more. He was making conversation with Remus and Harry, telling Harry about the Marauder days. The last day of the holidays arrived and Mrs. Weasley prepared a big dinner. Ara ate until she was so full, she had to unbutton her jean button.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again." Ara said, rubbing her stomach.

"You know that's not true, Ara." Ron said. "Later, you'll be asking for dessert or something."

"Whatever, Ron."

A day before they were to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius and Ara were playing poker in the kitchen.

"Four aces." Ara said and showed him her cards.

"Damn!" Sirius said and Ara laughed evilly. "How'd you learn this?"

"I lived in an orphanage. The people there play poker everyday." She said smugly.

The fire in the fireplace roared and a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose stumbled out of the fire.

"Where is Potter?" he asked.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"I have a letter from Dumbledore." Snape said. He scanned the room and his eyes landed at Ara.

"Oh! Look here. You have a mutt, Black." Snape said.

"Oi! Watch what you're saying, butt trumpet!" Ara said.

"Looks like she got your temper too, Black. Wonder if she'll be just as big headed as you." Snape sneered.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came barging in. "What's with the fighting? Oh. Severus. What do you want?"

"Potter."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Why is your mutt here?" Snape drawled.

"Because I live here, you idiot." Ara said. "And I'm part of the Order, if you didn't know."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Part of the Order, eh? Who initiated you? You're no good father?"

"No. Dumbledore did. And I know why you're here."

"Think you know everything, huh? Try it then."

"You're here to tell Harry he needs to take Occlumency with you, and you'll start on Monday."

Before Snape could say anything, the door opened and Harry came in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sit, Potter."

Harry did as he was told. Snape told him about the Occlumency lessons he was about to take. Sirius was outraged.

"Snape, if I hear a word from Harry that you're using these lessons to hurt him-"

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be there." Ara said.

"No. I will not allow-"

Ara took out her wand and casted Muffliato so only Snape and Ara could hear each other.

"I know about your past, Snape. How you met Lily by the swing and you fell in love with her. When you met James and my dad on the Hpgwarts Express, they started calling you Snivelly. How heartbroken you were when Lily got sorted into Gryffindor and you to Slytherin. I know that you called her a 'mudblood'. I know that you were the one Voldemort sent to listen to the prophecy. You asked Voldemort to spare Lily but she wouldn't move so he killed her. Your patronus is also a doe, just like Lily's." Ara finished.

Snape, if it were possible, turned paler. His lips were quivering and tear threatened to fall from his eyes.

"How—did—you—know?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm from the future. Books were written about Harry's life to rebuild the Ministry after the war."

Snape agreed to let her into the lessons and then he left.

The day to go to Hogwarts arrived. Ara's suitcase was all set and she dragged it down the stairs quietly compared to her grandmother's shrieks. Fred and George accidentally knocked Ginny on the head, which got Mrs. Weasley into one of her famous shouting fits. After thirty minutes, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, a disguised Tonks, Ara and Snuffles were outside. Before they left, Tonks transfigured Snuffles into a Poodle, so it wouldn't be obvious. As they walked, Ara watched as Sirius enjoyed his freedom. He chased squirrels up trees and bark at passing cars, which made Harry and Ara laugh. As they entered King's Cross, Ara started to get butteflies. She was excited, too excited to go to pass to Platform Nine and Three Quarters instead of going to the muggle one that the muggles put. She was excited to see the Great Hall, the Gryffindor common Room, the whole castle in fact instead of the one in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Florida.

"Okay. We're here. Ara and Snuffles go first." Mrs. Weasley said ans they stopped in front of the barrier between platfroms nine and ten.

Ara and Snuffles casually walked through the barrier. It was completely dark. Ara continued walking straight then finally, she was in the platform. It was magical. Owls, cats and toads were making their noises around the area. Families were saying their goodbyes. People were helping each other get their trunks into the train.

"Come on, Ara. Let's get a seat." Harry said and they both went inside the gleaming scarlet train.

The hallway was packed with students. Most were trying to find their friends and others were trying to get compartments.

"Here! Got one." Harry said and went into an empty one. They put their luggage in the rack and went back down to meet the res tof the group.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mad-Eye and Lupin were with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Snuffles.

"We got a compartment." Ara said.

"Okay. Now, Fred, George, no funny business." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ara tried to hide a smile. She knew about their departure after Dumbledore leaves. She wanted to help them plan it, to make their departure grander. The warning whistle blew and everyone gave each other good-byes. Ara took a long time petting Snuffles and juped on the train as it started moving away form the platform. She waved back at the small group until they became specks in the horizon.

"Come on. Let's get to our compartment." Harry said.

Ara and Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione as they were going to their prefects' meeting. While waiting for them to return, the two talked about what they could teach the D.A. for the next lesson.

"How about the Patronus charm?" Ara suggested.

"Do you think they'll take it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Mouldyshorts had dementors in his side. We need to learn how to defend ourselves against those things."

"Good. What else?"

There was a knock on the door. Ara looked and frowned. She was a girl with black hair. She had a blue and bronze sweater on and she looked Chinese.

"Cho!" Harry said gleefully.

Ara groaned inwardly. Honestly, she didn't like Cho because her relationship with Harry was a rebound one and she got jealous of Harry and Hermione. Seriously? Harry and Hermione are like siblings!

"Hi Harry." She said then looked at Ara. Ara gave her a look then Cho looked back at Harry. "You can sit with me instead, Harry. You don't have to sit with the newbie."

Ara glared at her. How dare she call her a newbie. "Well, Cho. In case you haven't noticed, Harry and I were talking." She said the last words slowly, as if teaching a toddler how to speak.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." She retorted back.

"Well, he is my godbrother." Ara said, mimicking her tone.

"Ara, Cho! Seriously?" Harry said. His face was priceless! It was pale and he looked like he was watching woman's wrestling and didn't like it. "Cho. I'm sorry but I'm talking about stuff for the D.A. with Ara."

"Fine! Pick her then!" she said, slammed the door and walked away.

After she left, Ara couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"It's funny! She gets so jealous easily! And you're face was priceless!" Ara said.

"I'm going after her." He said and exited.

"Oh Harry." She said when he was gone. "Rebound relationships never work."

After a few minutes of solitude, Ara got bored. She went out of the compartment and searched to find Fred and George or Ginny. She peered inside every passing compartment to see any sign of flaming red hair when she bumped someone. The person fell with a hard thud.

"Oh sorry- Hey Neville!" she said and offered a hand to pull him up.

Neville looked disheveled. When he stood up, he gave a timid 'hi' then pushed passed her.

"Am I that scary?" she said to thin air.

"Yes. You are actually." Said a voice from behind.

She turned and saw the two identical smirks and flaming red hair.

"Shut up." She said.

"Anyway," George said. "We were planning for you to be in our plan to get back at the bloody pink toad"

Ara smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, you'll need to turn into-" Fred dropped his voice. "-a dog."

Ara laughed and helped them plan. She returned to her compartment two hours before arriving and found Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George. Prank." Ara said and sat down beside Harry.

Hermione glared at Ara. "You know, I'm a prefect."

"Yeah."

"As a prefect, I think you shouldn't do this." Hermione said quite pompously.

"Come on, Hermione! Don't be such a buzzkill!" Ara said.

"Fine! If you get detention with Umbridge, then it's your fault."

The train arrived at Hogsmede Station. Ara's butterflies were intensifying. As they were passing through some trees, Ara tried to pear through the branches to get a glimpse of the castle.

"Ara, you won't get to see Hogwarts like that." Harry laughed.

"Well, there's no harm in-HOLY CRAP!" the trees were gone and a magical castle stood on the mountainside.

Nothing was ever as beautiful as Hogwarts. The whole thing gave off an aura of magic. As they went down form the carriage, Ara stared at everything, opened mouth. They went into the Great Hall and Ara was in tears. It was beautiful! The ceiling was a dark blue with stars spattered all over it. The floating candles gave a warm feeling inside and the sound of chatter made it feel like a home.

"Come on, Ara." Harry said and she followed them to the Gryffindor table.

Ara officially met Seamus and Dean. They had fun talking about the holidays until a sickly cough stopped them.

"Ehem."

Ara turned and saw the pink toad.

"Ah! A boggart! Riddikulus!" Ara said, pointing her wand at Umbridge.

The spell hit her and turned her into a frog with a pink bow on it's head. The Great Hall erupted with laughter as the toad hopped to the Slytherin table were a seventh year turned her back to normal.

"And who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"Hello there! I am Ara Black, you're worst nightmare." She said, looking down at the small witch.

Umbridge's eyes widened at the name Black. "Detention, tonight after the feast." She said and walked back to her chair.

Ara sat down again as murmurs erupted from the other tables.

"Ara! That was wicked!" Ron said.

"You actually talked back at that toad!" Dean added.

"That was amazing!" Seamus said.

After the sorting, the feast started and Fred and George called Ara to transform. She stood up, walked out the door and came back in as her dog form. Most of the students didn't mind her since they were too busy talking to their friends, catching up and telling them stories of their holidays. As Ara walked up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, Fred and George winked at her as a signal. Ara barked and ran to the teacher's table and bit Umbridge's fat foot.

"Ahh! Get this dog off me!" she squealed.

Everyone but the Slytherins were laughing. Ara bit harder as Umbridge tried to shake her off. Ara finally let go and ran out the Great Hall and hid in the toilet to avoid suspicion. When she heard the sound of people going out, she exited and tried walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She didn't ask anyone for directions since she remembered the way from the book.

"Ah. Good Evening Miss Black." Umbitch spat the word Black out.

"Hello, you toad." Ara said.

Umbridge glared at her and gestured her to sit. Ara did and glared at the woman in pink.

"What would you like dear? Coffee? Tea? Cocoa?"

"I'll have a tall caramel frap. Make sure it's decaf."

Umbridge glared at her.

"Fine then!" Ara said. "I'll get tea."

With a flick of Umbridge's short wand, tea appeared in a cup she was holding and handed it to her. Ara put it to her lips but made sure none entered her mouth.

"Good. Now, tell me. Where is Sirius Black?" she asked.

"Don't know." Ara replied.

"Why don't you drink some more."

This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Here it is! Hope you liked it! Reviews are nice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ara. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Hermione, I swear. Don't." Ara said and out her pillow on her head.

"Ara! Breakfast is ready!"

Ara sat up and saw Hermione dressed in her uniform. She was sitting on a soft bed with red hangings on the side.

"Oh! We're at Hogwarts!" Ara said, scratching her head.

"Yeah. Now, tell me. What did Umbridge want?" Hermione asked.

"She tried to make me tell where dad was." Ara whispered in response. Their other roommates were up and about.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She tried to make me drink some tea spiked with Verituserum. I knew it was coming so I didn't drink it."

Hermione sighed in relief. "No wonder the Order got you."

"Thanks 'Mione!" Ara said and got her clothes to take a shower.

An hour later, Ara left the bathroom feeling proud of her hair, which she spent forty-five minutes working on. Hermione was reading a textbook on her bed and looked up when Ara came out.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"My hair needs time to look this good." She said, gesturing her hair.

Hermione rolled their eyes and they went down. The Great Hall was filled with cheery talk. Ara walked to Harry and sat beside him so Hermione had no choice but to sit with Ron.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Sup Harry." Ara said, trying to be gangster.

Hermione sat down beside Ron. She reached out for the eggs the same time as Ron. Their hands made contact for about ten seconds before they pulled away, blushing. Harry and Ara smirked at them while giving each other low fives under the table.

"So, what did Umbridge want?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, she spiked the tea she offered me with Verituserum then asked me where Sirius was." she saw Ron and Harry's shocked faces and quickly continued. "I didn't drink it, of course! Constant vigilance!" she said, trying to imitate Mad-Eye.

After breakfast, the four walked down to the dungeons for double Potions, with the Slytherins.

"Do they really want us to kill each other?" Ara asked.

"That's what I said!" Ron exclaimed.

"They're not that bad!" Hermione said and glanced at a group of Slytherins waiting by the dungeon. They gave her the finger and she turned back to her friends.

"Never mind what I said." Hermione said and the group laughed.

The door to the Potions' classroom opened and greasy haired Snape appeared at the doorway. He glared at Ara and Harry as they walked in. Ara mouthed 'Lily' at him and he paled. She smirked at him and sat beside Harry, making Ron and Hermione sit together, again.

"Today, we will be making a draught of peace. Turn to page 265 and start working." He said, flashing the ingredients on the board.

Just when Ara was about to do the final stir, when Snape 'accidentally' bumped her, which made her stir two more times. The potion bubbled then exploded, making Ara, Harry and Snape get covered in the potion, some going into their mouths.

"Miss Black! Why did you stir the potion two more times than needed?" Snape demanded, trying to wipe off the potion.

"Because, Snivelly, you bumped me while I was stiring!" Ara yelled.

"How dare you use that name! How dare you talk back at me!" Snape yelled back.

Apparently, an uncooked draught of peace makes a person angry. Harry was restrained by Ron, so he wouldn't get in trouble too. Hermione tried to stop Ara, but she was so angry that Hermione was actually scared.

"You know what, Snivelly? I could just blurt out your secret right here, right now!" Ara said.

"You wouldn't dare." He said icily.

"Apparently, you do not know me." She retorted.

Snape opened his mouth then closed it several times before saying "Class dismissed."

Ara glared at the potions professor then took out her wand and said "Scourgify" then she was free of the potion. She did the same with Harry and the four left the dungeons.

"Snape has a secret?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I can't tell thou. I was just using it to threaten him." Ara said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, we still need to meet Snape later, for my Occlumency lessons." Harry said and Ara groaned.

After a boring History of Magic, was lunch. Umbridge was staring down the teacher's table and looking straight at Ara. Ara took advantage of this and did kissy faces to her.

"Why you so obsessed with me, Umbridge?" she called from the Gryffindor table. "You keep looking at me. I think you fancy me!"

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and some Ravenclaws erupted in laughter. Umbridge went pink and yelled "Detention!" then left the Great Hall, her face pink.

"You know Ara, I think you'll beat Fred and George's record for most detentions this year." Harry said jokingly.

"How many did they get?" Ara asked.

"Fourty." Hermione said crossly.

"I WILL MAKE SURE I GET TO FORTY THIS YEAR!" Ara said, raising a nonexistent sword.

"Well, you're in luck 'cauuse we have Umbridge next." Ron said.

"Damn."

The group finished their lunch and headed for the D.A.D.A. classroom. Ara and Harry were surprised that Hermione and Ron actually chose to sit together.

"Well, our plan's working, that's for sure." Harry whispered and they took the seat behind Ron and Hermione.

After a few minutes of chatting, Umbridge's office room door opened and she went down the stairs.

"Okay class, read chapter ten of your books." She said too sweet in Ara's opinion and sat on her desk.

Ara took out her book and opened it to chapter ten.

Defensive Theory: What to do when it's coming.

Ara sighed and read until she saw 'when the opponent is in front of you, try to talk to him or her and persuade not to fight.'

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?" Ara said.

The whole class and Umbridge turned to her. The toad stood up and walked to her.

"Yes, Miss Black?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up her book.

"That is a book." She said as if talking to a toddler.

"This isn't Defense Against the Dark Arts, you mad woman!" Ara said, slamming the book on her desk. "This is an book on how to be a sissy in front of death eaters!"

"Miss Black, that is enough! Another detention, tomorrow night!"

The Slytherins snickered and Ara sat down, glaring at Umbridge with great hatred.

As the day passed, the day got better in Ara's opinion, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology was fun. By dinner, she was joyful and laughing at a joke Fred told.

"Come on Ara." Hermione said. "Time for your first detention with Umbridge."

Ara frowned and sighed. "Might as well get it over with. Can you prepare something for my hand when I get back, 'Mione? Please?" Ara asked.

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling.

Ara bid good-bye to her friends and walked to Umbridge's office. She was inside her pink, cat-themed room, drinking her cup of chocolate and smiling sweetly. There was a table and chair in front of hers with a quill and parchment on top.

"You will be doing some lines for me, Miss Black." She said.

Ara sat down and looked up at the toad. "What will I write?"

"I must not talk back."

Ara started writing. The ink was blood red. A pain started in her hand and she saw the words slowly being etched on it. She continued writing, trying to make her handwriting pretty since it would be stuck there forever. By the end of four hours, Ara was released. Blood dripped from her hand to the floor as she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oi! Stop right there!"

Ara turned and saw a boy with platinum blond hair, Slytherin robes and a smirk on his face.

"Well look who it is! My dear old cousin! How many points should I take from you for being out after curfew?" He asked.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I came from detention." She said.

"Oh! Detention! Nice excuse. Fifteen points-"

"Yeah! 'Cause I would really carve words into my skin just so I wouldn't get caught by you!" she said, raising her bloody hand.

Malfoy paled and looked down at his feet. "Free to go."

"Thank you!" she said and marched up.

After telling the Fat Lady the password, she marched inside and saw Hermione with a bowl of yellow liquid.

"Dip you hand in here." She said.

Ara did as she was told and put her hand in the pee-looking liquid. The stinging in her hand stopped.

"Ah! That's better. Thanks Hermione!" Ara said, taking the bowl from her.

"No problem! Just keep your hand there for thirty minutes and you'll be fine." Hermione said and went out the common room to do her rounds.

She walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm, entering the 5th years. Harry and Ron were talking to each other from across their beds. Dean, Seamus and Neville were telling joke and laughing on Seamus' bed. They all looked at her when the door opened.

"Ara!" Harry said and jumped up to see her.

"Merlin, Ara! What has that toad done to you?" Ron asked, walking to her too.

"Blood quill. She made me write almost a thousand times." Ara said, showing her hand.

Ron and Harry looked disgusted. Ara saw Harry's and his was less deep than hers.

"Can I stay here until Hermione gets back?" Ara asked. "I don't want to be in my dorm alone with Parvati and Lavander." She shuddered, thinking of what they would be talking about.

"Bloody hell! My rounds!" he said and ran out the door.

All of them chuckled and Ara sat beside Harry on his bed. They talked about the D.A. some more and about Voldemort. She ate some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"Hmm… I think I'll get this good looking brown one." Ara said and popped it in her mouth. She spit it in her hand and threw it out the window.

"What flavor was it?' Harry asked.

"Soil flavored." She said and drank some water from his side table.

A loud snore came from Neville. Harry and Ara looked at each other and laughed.

"Does he snore that loud every night?" Ara asked.

"Yeah. I try to sleep before he does to avoid the snoring." Harry said.

Ara felt her hand give a tingling sensation and she remembered her hand in the bowl. She took it out and placed the bowl in the side table.

"I'll just wash this gunk off." Ara said and walked to the bathroom.

She walked back to the room and saw that Harry was dressed in his pyjamas.

"Oh. You're going to sleep?" Ara asked.

"No. I just changed." he said and they continued talking about security measure for the D.A.

"Oh, can we not do the meeting tomorrow? I have detention with Umbridge." Ara asked.

"Sure. We'll need you in the lessons anyway."

"Hey Ara."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I think you should go to sleep."

Ara nodded and said good night to Harry. She walked to her dorm and opened the door. Parvati and Lavander were still up, talking about boys like Malfoy and Harry.

"Seriously! Draco maybe mean, but he's really hot!" Lavander said.

"Yeah! His abs is so hot! And how about Harry? His arms are really great." Parvati said.

"Of course! He also looks so hot this year!" Lavander said.

Ara rolled her eyes, got some clothes and showered. She exited the bathroom in a shirt and sweats. The two boy-addicted girls were still talking about her cousin and Harry. She took out her wand and cast Silencio on them. They immediately shut up and Ara smiled.

"Good night, you two." She said and jumped in her warm bed. Falling asleep to complete silence.

A/N: Hi there! Did you like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the story! Sorry for not updating fast. I had a busy week. I'll TRY to update faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ara! Wake up. It's already seven!"

"Okay. Okay." Ara said, sittng up. "What day is it today?"

"Friday.

Ara nodded, stood up and changed in the bathroom.

When she went out, the two walked to the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron there.

"Occlumeny tonight, right?" Hermoine asked.

Harry and Ara nodded.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone called.

Angelina Johnson was jogging up to Harry, looking quite winded.

"Do you know any beaters? Jack got dragon pox and won't be able to play 'til March." She said.

"Yeah. Ara is." Ron said.

"I can't. Umbridge caught me in the Quidditch field, trying out my broom. She said I wasn't allowed to fly unless I had her permission. I was given a ban from stepping into the pitch." Ara said, stabbing her sausage, causing the plate to brake and create a whole in the table.

"Too bad. We were readily accepting beaters." Angelina said and moved to the next Gryffindor.

"Poor house elves." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They'll have to fix the table and Ara's broken plate." Hermione said.

"Haha, Hermione." Ara said.

They walked to their first lesson, Transifguration, where Professor McGonagall talked about the O.W.L.s.

"These tests will help you determine your future!" she said. "If you fail these tests, you will have a hard time getting a job."

'I'll just wait survive the war and hope that Kingsley will let me become an Auror.' Ara thought.

The day passed by fairly quickly. Before Ara knew it, lunch had arrived.

"Can I borrow your cloak?" Ar asked Harry.

"Sure. I'll get it later." He said.

Harry and Ron went ahead to prepare for tryouts and Hermione and Ara stayed in the Great Hall. Hermione watched Ron go out and Ara watched Hermione with a smirk on her face. She took out a vial of Verituserum she stole from Snape and poured it in her pumpkin juice when she wasn't looking. Hermione tore her head away from Ron and drank.

"So, Hermione." Ara said casually. "Do you fancy Ron?"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied then covered her mouth. 'Ara! Why'd you put Verituserum in my juice?"

"I needed to know! You can tell me anything, Hermione." Ara said.

Hermione sighed. "I've like him since third year. Happy?"

Ara smirked at her, excited to tell Harry what she heard. "Very. Now, we need to plan how we can get you two together."

"What? No!"

"Hermione. Harry and I have been planning you two to get together since I arrived."

"No! He doesn't like me."

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ara said, shaking her head. "you may be the smartest witch of our age, but you are absolutely clueless when it comes to boys."

"No I'm not!" she said like a five year-old.

"Yes you are. Ask Ginny!"

Hermione looked at her and sighed.

"If you're planning anything, plan it next year, okay?" Hermione pleaded.

Ara pondered for a moment. Next year, Ron would get with Lavander, breaking Hermione's heart.

"I promise." Ara said, crossing her fingers under the table.

"Good. Now, let's go to the pitch." Hermione said.

As Hermione and Ara exited the Great Hall, Harry and Ron came down from the moving staircases. Harry gave Ara his invisibility cloak and she put it on when no one was looking.

"Okay, Hermione and Ron," Harry said loudly. "Let's go to the Quidditch pitch!"

The four walked down to the pitch, Ara having a hard time to cover herself due to the harsh wind.

"See you later, Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione blushed and waved her hand. When the two boys went in the changing rooms, Ara smacked Hermione on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"That was for not saying goodbye or see you later." Ara hissed and they climbed the stairs to the stands.

The tryouts were very amusing to Ara. The beaters who wanted to tryout were clumsy and almost fell of their brooms almost every time. Angelina was in the brink of tears by the time the tryouts ended. Ara wished she didn't try out her broom that Wednesday.

Defense was next. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the D.A.D.A. classroom.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ara called out after them.

They didn't listen so Ara shrugged it off. When she got to the classroom, everyone was doing silent reading again.

"Really, Umbridge? Silent reading again?" Ara asked her toad-faced teacher in pink.

"Sit down, Miss Black." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

Ara grunted in reply and sat beside Harry. She took out her book and opened it to the new chapter. She stared at the page. 'This is so stupid. I bet the wizard who wrote this was in a mental ward or something.' When the class ended, Ara ran out of the room and slapped herself in the face.

"Gah! Need to stay awake!" Ara said.

"Why?" Harry asked, apparently amused.

"We have Potions next and I want to show Snivelly in the face with my awesome potion." Ara said and they walked to the dungeons.

Potions were easy to Ara. It was just the teacher who deliberately makes her fail that's the problem.

"I swear." Ara said through gritted teeth. "When my dad gets out of hiding…"

They exited the dungeons after another disastrous Potions class. Ara's calming potion exploded like her others and received a T for that day.

"Don't worry, Ara. Just a few more subjects to go." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ara said wearily.

She looked around for any sign of Hermione and Ron. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Harry! I have to tell you something." Ara said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I slipped Verituserum in Hermione's drink this morning. I asked her if she liked Ron and she said yes."

Harry broke into a grin. "Yes! I think I also have a plan for getting them together." His face suddenly dropped "Where did you get the Verituserum?"

"Nicked it from Snape's potions' stores." Ara said. "There's still a few left."

"Excellent." Harry said and they both walked to Transfiguration.

During dinner, ara caught Ron and Hermione stealing glances at each other. Every time they did, Harry and Ara would always smirk at each other, knowing their plan was working.

"See you later!" Hermione said. She stood up and walked out the Great Hall.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Library." Ron said through a mouth filled with food.

"Well, that's Hermione." Ara said.

She reached into her pocket and twirled in her hand a small bottle of clear, water-like liquid. When Ron turned to talk to Seamus, Ara took out the bottle and slipped the potion into his juice.

"I thought you finished it on Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't say that." Ara whispered back.

Ron finished talking with Seamus, turned back to them and drank his juice.

"Did the juice taste good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I love pumpkin juice." Ron said.

"Good." Harry smiled.

Ron looked at the two with a confused look on his face. "What are you two on about?"

"Nothing!" They said.

"Now, what position do you play in Quidditch." Ara asked.

"Keeper! You know-"

"What is your favorite food?" Harry asked.

"All! Harry what's-"

"Why are you scared of spiders?" Ara asked.

"Because Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider." Ron said then clasped his hands over his mouth. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Good." Harry said. "Now, do you fancy Miss Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes." Ron said. "WAIT! WHY DID I TELL YOUT HAT?"

Ara took out the bottle from her pocket. "Verituserum, my dear Weasley."

"GAH! YOU BETTER NOT TELL HERMIONE!" Ron said. Red faced and angry, he left the Great Hall.

After a hearty dinner, and receiving glares form Cho, Harry and Ara walked down to the dungeon and to Snape's office.

"You're late." Snape spat.

"You're just saying." Ara said, mocking his tone.

"How dare yo-"

"You told us to come here at eight thirty. Right now, it's eight twenty." Harry said.

Snape glared at them, as if planning their death. "Occlumency is magic that blocks one's mind from external force."

"Yeah. Okay, just get on with it." Ara said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Black. This is my office." Snape said.

"Technically, it's not your office. No one owns Hogwarts or any of its rooms." Ara stated.

"Annoying, just like your father. Anyway, Potter. Clear your mind and get rid of all emotions."

Harry looked at Ara. "Listen to him, Harry. Dumbledore trusts him." Ara said.

"Fine." He said and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Snape raised his wand and said "Legilimens!"

Harry started groaning. His eyes were still closed when he fell to his knees.

"Harry!" Ara said and rushed over to him. "Snape! You're doing it to hard!"

"I am not, Black." He said, wand still raised.

"Really now?" Ara said icily. She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Legilimens!" she said and entered Snape's mind.

Ara was in the Great Hall. There was cheerful chatter and pumpkins in the air with candles in them. It was most probably the Halloween feast.

"Snape!" she heard and turned around.

Standing behind her was a boy, around fifteen, with messy black hair, hazel eyes and circular glasses. Behind him was a sandy blonde haired boy, reading a book and beside the boy with glasses was another boy with black hair to his shoulders.

"What do you want, Potter?" another voice came int. It was Snape. He looked like his older self, but with less wrinkles and not much bags under his eyes.

"Why did you call Lily a you-know-what?" James demanded.

"Because she is!" Snape said, giving a side-glance at the Slytherin table, watching the fight.

"Stupefy!" yelled a female voice.

Snape fell on his face at James' feet. A few meters from where the Marauders and Snape were, was Lily with her wand out.

"That's just one part of my revenge, Snape!" she said icily.

"Out!" an older Snape said.

Ara was now looking around Snape's dank office. She was on her knees with Harry holding on to her.

"I said out, Black!" Snape said.

Harry pulled her up and helped her to the door. Ara couldn't wait to tell her friends about what she saw.

"Wait for me in the common room. Please?." Harry said.

"Potter! Close the door!" Snape said.

Harry gave her an apologetic look and closed the door softly.

"That wasn't very nice, Ara." Hermione said.

"Are you kidding? It was brilliant!" Ron said, still laughing from what he heard.

"At least Harry didn't get thrown out." Ara said.

It was about thirty minutes since Ara came from Snape's office. She waited in the common room for her friends. When Ron and Hermione came from their rounds, that's when she told them.

"I think I'll go to bed." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ron said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Ara said. Ron and Hermione said goodnight as they went to their dorms.

Minutes have passed and Harry didn't arrive. Ara started to get drowsy and fell asleep, dreaming about what she saw in Snape's mind.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are nice.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. Apparently, my teachers decided to bombard us with major projects that were all due in the same week. So….hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ara Black shifted in her bed. Somehow, she slept better than the other nights. She felt warm and safe. She dreamed of better things like Quidditch and eating in the Great Hall. It was much better than those of her detentions and Umbridge. She slowly woke up. The light from the near by window shown which made her seeing blurry.

'Wish I could stay here forever.' She thought.

Her vision finally went back to normal and found herself lying down on a strong chest with a white shirt on it.

"What the?" she said and tilted her head up.

The chest she was lying down on was that of Mr. Harry Potter. His hair was even messier than she had ever seen. His face seemed so peaceful, as if Voldemort never existed. His arm wrapped around Ara, as if not wanting to let go. She smiled then tried to go back to sleep. A few seconds later, something in her head clicked.

"HOLY CRAP!" she said loudly and stood bolt up, making Harry wake up. She was sleeping with her godbrother. (A/N: Not sex, you perverts.)

They looked at each other for a moment in silence then Harry broke it.

"I'm sorry, Ara. I just didn't want you to sleep in the common room, alone." Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry." Ara said. "I was just shocked that's all."

"You sure?" he asked, rubbing his green eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Ara said and she stood up. She was still wearing her uniform from yesterday. "I'll go back to my dorm and change first."

"Sure. See you at breakfast." Harry said, leaning back at his headboard.

Ara exited the 5th year boys' dormitory, thankful that no one else saw what happened.

The next few weeks were full of pranks and detentions. On Monday, Ara slipped an unsatisfactory Cure for Boils potion into Umbridge's morning coffee, hence making her have boils everywhere. Another was when Ara added mashed Puking Pastilles in the Slytherin's food. Another was when Ara sneaked into Umbridge's room and replaced all her plates of cats with fake lion's heads, which she enchanted to make them roar at her. All those got her a month's worth of detention. Detention every single day. First two weeks with Filch, to clean the greenhouse. The next week would be with Snape to sort his potions' stores and clean all the dirty cauldrons, and the last week was with Umbridge for lines.

"Have I beat them now?" Ara asked Hermione one Wednesday morning.

"How many have you got?" Hermione asked.

"Thirty, I think." Ara said.

"Ten more to go." Hermione said. "And I think you've got a good time to prank since Fred and George are mysteriously lying low."

"Wow!" said a voice.

Ron and Harry were walking to them. Harry sat beside Ara and she blushed.

'Ara! You do not blush! BE A MAN!' she thought to herself.

"I would never see the day when Hermione Granger would actually encourage pranking." Ron said.

"Ara's spunk rubbed off on me." Hermione shrugged. "And that toad is seriously getting off hand."

"Don't worry, Hermione." Ara said. "By May, she'll be gone."

The two weeks of detention with Filch was finished. Ara dragged herself and her cramped arm to the Gryffindor Tower, in hope that Hermione could cure it.

"Damn Filch and his stupid detentions." Ara muttered.

There were a few people walking around the corridors. Most were couples from different houses, taking a stroll or snogging.

"Snog somewhere else!" she said to a couple behind a statue. "You'll scare the statue!"

"That was rude!" said the girl. She sounded familiar.

Ara stopped and checked on the couple. The guy was a buff looking Gryffindor and the girl was no one other than Cho Chang.

"Chang, what the HELL are you doing cheating on my godbrother?" she asked, giving her a death glare.

Cho flushed and Ara smirked. "Looks like you've been caught."

"YOU LITTLE-" Cho yelled but her boyfriend stopped her.

"No, Cho. That's not the way to do it." He said. He took out his wand.

"What the-" Ara said.

"Obliviate."

"Ara! Ara! Oh Merlin. Please be alright." Said a familiar male voice.

"Let me sleep!" Ara said before turning to her side and felt the cold hard floor on her cheek. She sat bolt up and hit Harry's nose in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ara said, laughing at the same time.

Blood was spurring out from his nostrils and his nose looked like Dumbledore's.

"Episkey." Ara said, pointing her wand at his nose and with a crack, it looked normal.

"What happened?" Harry asked, helping her up.

"I-I don't remember." Ara said, rubbing her head. "I just remember coming from the trophy room then BAM I'm here."

"Let's take you to the hosp-"

"It's okay, Harry." Ara laughed. "I might have just hit my head on the statue. Besides, I want to rest. Cleaning the entire trophy room isn't very relaxing."

"Well, I was just going to find you because," Harry dropped his voice. "the first meeting's today."

Ara beamed. A D.A. meeting, she was actually going to a D.A. meeting. The two walked up to the seventh floor. Harry walked past the wall at the end of the corridor three times and a door appeared. She ran to the door and opened it for Harry.

"Ladies first." She said.

"Haha, Ara." Harry said but walked in anyway.

The room was filled with chatting students, all seemed restless and excited for the next lesson.

"Okay, you lot!" Harry yelled and all of them became silent. "We've got a new member and she's here to tell us about security. Her name's Ara Black, and she's my godsister."

Ara walked in front of Harry. He gestured them to sit down on their pillows as she began to speak.

"Well, since Umbridge has been suspicious of recent events, she had submitted suspicious people into questioning." Ara started. "If you ever get called, do not drink anything she offers. It's spiked with Verituserum. One sip and even Voldy could spill his deepest secrets."

They started murmuring. Ara wasn't sure if it was good or bad, so she looked at Harry for him to take the spotlight.

"Thank you for that information, Ara. Now everyone, get into pairs. We're going to practise the levitation charm." Harry said.

The small crowd separated into pares. Neville and Luna, Cho and Marrieta, Parvati and Lavander.

"Well," Ara said and walked to a dummy in the corner of the room. "I guess you're my part-"

"Ara!" Harry said. He jogged to her. "Be my partner. The only ones left without one are you, me, Ron and Hermione."

"Excellent." She said, grinning like an evil scientist.

The two friends watched as Ron and Hermione shyly agreed to be partners, Harry and Ara high fived and started working.

"Okay. Just stand right here." Harry said, moving Ara to a certain spot.

"Levitate me, oh Boy Who Lived!" Ara said in mock praise.

He pointed his wand at her and levitated her. She giggled in amusement. Being levitated was fun, but not as fun as going on a broom. Ara slowly touched the floor.

"Your turn!" Harry said.

Ara took out her wand and pointed it at Harry. She levitated him. The first time was weak, which made Harry levitates a few inches.

"Haha!" Harry said. "Famous Ara Black can't even levitate!"

"I'll show you, Boy Who Should've died!" Ara said and pointed her wand at Harry, saying the spell.

This time, Harry levitated so high he hit the ceiling.

"HA!" Ara said as she let him down. "Now that's what you call levitating."

Harry chuckled and took the hand Ara offered.

"I was just saying that to get you to do it, you know." He whispered in her ear.

It made Ara have chills go up and down her spine. His warm breath touching her ear was soo…..

'ARA BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF?'

"Well, your dignity got lost in the process, so let's call it even." Ara said.

They laughed and spread out to help the others. The two made sure not to go to Ron and Hermione, to help them bond.

"Hey Neville! Hi Luna!" Ara said, turning to the pair.

"Hello Ara!" Neville said quite joyfully.

"I'm sorry," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Who are you?"

"Oops! Sorry. I'm Ara Black." She said, pulling out a hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Luna said, shaking her hand. "You know who I am, anyway. Are you the girl who talked to us about Umbridge?"

"Yup!" she said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, thank you for that!" Luna said and turned to levitate Neville, which she did excellently.

Ara walked around, and helped people.

"Oi, Ara!" called a voice from behind her.

Fred and George were walking to her, boxes in their hands.

"Hello, Weasleys!" Ara said, looking up at them at their 6'2 height.

"We'd like to give you a special offer." George said, looking down at her 5'6 figure.

"We're planning our ultimate send off." Fred said, whispering into her ear.

"Cool! I'll help you." Ara said.

The three pranksters retreated into a corner and planned.

"Well, you've got to get Umbridge distracted first." Ara said.

"We've got that planned out." Fred said.

"Okay. What else do you need?" Ara asked.

"Shapes for the fireworks." George said.

"And where and when to set them up." Fred continued.

Ara told them the same day and time they pulled the firework prank and when they left.

"Okay! Now that everyone's done, can you all just sit again?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ara stood up. "Until we meet again, my fellow pranksters."

Fred and George bowed before they all started laughing and proceeded to the crowd.

"That was a good day, everyone!" Harry said, clasping his hands together. "I'll send the next date and time on your Galleons, so keep it with you at all time."

Harry dismissed them. Ara stood beside him as Colin looked at the Marauder's Map to see if Umbridge or her Inquisitorial Squad were roaming the nearby halls.

"Harry, can I talk to you first?" Cho said.

"Uh…sure, Cho!" he said then looked at Ara. "Wait for me in the common room."

"Aye yay, captain!" Ara said and followed the small crowd of Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry POV

Harry waved goodbye at Ara as she joined the Gryffindors going back to the common room.

"Harry. Harry!"

"What? Uh…yeah." Harry wiped his head to face Cho. "What did you want to talk about, Cho?"

"I thought I was your girlfriend!" Cho whined.

"Cho, you are! We never broke up, or anything!" Harry said.

She stared into his brilliant green eyes. "The way you look at her."

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"The way you look at her." Cho said again, fighting back tears. "The way you talk to her. The way you smile at her, everything! I want that, Harry! Why can't you give me that?"

Harry stared at his girlfriend, confused.

'What in Merlin's name was she talking about?' he thought.

"Cho. I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Harry said truthfully.

Tears were flowing free from Cho's eyes now. She ran out of the room, wanting to get as far away as possible from Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked himself then went back to the common room to find Ara, yet again, asleep on the plump sofa.

He smiled and kneeled beside the sofa, her back turned on him.

"Ara. Wake up! You don't want to sleep in the common room, do you?" he said.

She grumbled then flipped on her side, this time, facing Harry. This was the first time Harry saw Ara. As in really saw her. Her pale face was clear and contradicted her dark hair. Harry just wished her eyes were open. Those gray orbs were nothing like he'd seen before. It was warm and inviting, yet mischievous and playful at the same time. A loose strand of hair fell on her face. Harry tucked it behind her ear, then Harry came to a realization.

A/N: And that, my readers, is my first take on romance. My cousin read it and told me to inject some romance already. Reviews are my chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ara, you better go to your detention with Umbridge." Hermione said during dinner.

"Do I have to?" Ara whined.

"Yes! Do you want her to give you another detention?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Ara said crossly. "But I'm going to finish my pie first!"

She slowly ate her lemon meringue pie. Harry stifled a laugh. Ron was chuckling loudly with bits of mashed potatoes flying from his mouth. When she finished her pie, Ara stood up and reluctantly walked to Umbridge's office.

"You'll be doing lines today." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

Ara rolled her eyes and sat in the desk that was placed in front of the big toad's table with a piece of parchment and a Blood Quill on top of it. She started to write then the words on the parchment appeared on her left hand, this time.

'I'm too hardcore for Blood Quills'

By the end of two hours, Umbridge was livid when she saw what she wrote.

"That is a lie! You are not 'too hardcore for Blood Quills'." Umbridge said.

"Well, like what you made Harry write, I must not tell lies." Ara said and skipped off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Pixie Lights." She said and the way to the Gryffindor Common Room was open.

"Harry? What are you still doing here?" Ara asked, sitting on the sofa beside Harry.

"Well, you waited for me while I took my Occlumency lessons and after that D.A. meeting." He said.

"That's what friends are for, Harry." Ara smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Oh! I forgot!" he said and lifted a bowl of yellow liquid.

"Thanks Harry!" she said and soaked her hand in the liquid. "Wow. That's a relief."

"What did she make you write this time?" Harry asked.

"She told me to write 'I must behave', then thought it was boring so I changed it." Ara said and lifted her hand to give him a better look. Harry read it and laughed.

"You really are something, Ara." Harry said.

"Well, I try my best." Ara said and put her hand back in the liquid. "How are you, Harry?"

"What?" he asked.

"How are you? Is Mouldyshorts still popping into your head? How are you and Cho?" Ara asked.

"Well, I still have those dreams, the one with the door. As for Cho and I….we sort of broke up." Harry spoke the last words softly.

"YOU WHAT?" Ara stood up, making the bowl fall and it's contents spill. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

She paced the room, thinking what would happen if he and Cho broke up early into their relationship. What if it affected Harry's decisions? Ara racked her mind if it would. Cho wasn't needed in any of the important events in the books, well not the ones that included the well and safety of the wizarding world of Britain.

"Ara! You're not responding! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ara stopped and looked at Harry. "No, it's nothing. I thought it had an effect with my mission with the Order."

"What mission?" Harry asked.

The mission. THE MISSION!

'Merlin's saggy boxers! I forgot the mission! I needed to get the diadem in the Room of Requirement."

"Ara, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Shoot! Did I say that out loud?" Ara asked.

"Yeah. What's a diadem?"

"It's like a crown, but smaller. Can you go with me? I need to get it." Ara asked.

"Sure! I'll just get my- WHOA!" Ara pulled Harry to the portrait hole and opened the door.

She ignored the Fat Lady's calls for them to get back and Harry's questions.

'I can't believe I was so stupid! Why did I forget about the Horcruxes? Damn my being a die hard Potterhead.' She thought then walked by the end of the seventh floor corridor three times.

'I need to go to the place where everything's hidden.' She thought, closing her eyes in front of the wall. When she opened her eyes, a large door appeared.

"Ara? What's this for?" Harry asked.

"This is actually OotP business, but since I need you to find it, you're coming with me." Ara said and pulled him in the room.

It was as big as a cathedral and dark, extremely dark.

"Lights please!" Ara said exasperatedly.

Suddenly, the whole room filled with light. Stacks of furniture filled the room. Random trinkets were lying on the moth-eaten carpet.

"Come on, Harry!" Ara said, pulling him to the left. "We're looking for a large black cabinet."

"Like that one?" Harry asked.

Ara stopped and looked where Harry pointed. There was a large black cabinet with a bust of a wizard with a powdered wig on its head and a small crown.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Oh. It's the horcrux." Ara said, walking to the cabinet and reaching for the diadem.

"The what?" Harry asked.

She looked at him. His face was plastered with utter confusion.

"Spoilers." She said and jumped.

She hit the bust, making it and the diadem fall. The bust hit the floor and cracked. Ara got the diadem and put it in her robes pocket.

"Okay. We can go now!"

A/N: This is a filler chapter. If you're a Whovian, you'll know what I put in this chapter. I DON NOT OWN THAT, TOO.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had to study for my finals. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, I've deleted the previous chapter because I wasn't really feeling it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hermione!"

"No, Ara."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll just rephrase."

"Ara, how will you get passed your O.W.L.s then?"

"I'll just wing it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ara her Potion's essay. It was the night before Valentine's Day and they both wanted to finish their homework so they could spend the whole day without the worry of homework.

"See! I'm done already!" Ara said, putting down her quill.

Hermione looked at Ara's essay and nodded.

"At least you could rephrase, unlike Ron." Hermione said, giving back the essay.

"You're welcome! Speaking of Ron, shouldn't you be patrolling with him?" Ara asked.

Hermione gasped and without a word, ran out the portrait hole. Ara watched her, amused that she could actually forget a chance to be alone with Ron.

"Hey, Ara."

"Hello there, Harry!" Ara said, looking at the portrait hole where Harry was.

"Did Hermione-"

"Yeah. We were doing our Potions essay."

"But that's not due for a week!"

"If I do it now, then I'll have the rest of the week relaxing or pranking Umbridge."

"Well, that's true." Harry said, sitting down beside her and taking out a quill, ink and parchment. "What's the essay about?"

"Everything about the Elixir to induce Euphoria." Ara said.

Harry nodded and started writing. Ara looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"Your second sentence is wrong." Ara pointed out.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I just wrote an essay about it."

"It's not in your essay."

"Oh! Well, I'll just add it then."

Ara got her essay and wrote it down. Harry watched her skeptically.

"How do you know so much things? I've never seen you read a book. Even Hermione said so." Harry asked.

"Well, let's just say that I'm clever." Ara smirked at him and continued writing.

"So…" Harry said, 'casualy'.

"Yeah?" Ara looked up at him.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

"I know! It's the worst holiday of the year. I have nothing against St. Valentine, but how people celebrate it is just sick! Pink hearts, cupids, chocolates. Just gross." Ara said.

"Oh. Uhm- well, I-I agree with you!" Harry said in false agreement.

Ara eyed him skeptically. "Were you going to ask me to go with you to Hogsmede tomorrow?" She said as her heart beat a bit faster.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I was going to ask you ways on how I could ask Hannah Abbot."

"Oh! Okay." Ara said, getting a bit disappointed. "Go up to her with flowers tomorrow and ask her."

"Okay. Thank you. By the way, Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small scroll with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Thanks Harry. You better go to bed to make your face pretty for Abbot."

"Yeah. Good night, Ara." He said and kissed her forehead.

She froze on the spot and felt herself blush. He smiled at her and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. When the door closed, she stood up and danced out of joy. It was a good thing that the common room was empty. She remembered the scroll in her hand and opened it. She stopped abruptly and ran to her dormitory.

"Where is it?" she mumbled to herself.

Ara dug inside her trunk and found what she was looking for, a small striped bag. She ran downstairs and out the portrait hole.

"Ara? What are you doing?" Ron asked as he and Hermione were about to go in.

"Dumbeldore. Important." Ara said and continued running.

When she saw the gargoyle, she yelled the password. The escalator-like stairs twisted up and Ara jumped on it. When she reached the door, she knocked then burst in.

"Ah, Ara. It's good to see you!" Dumbledore said.

"Good to see you too, Dumbles." Ara said, panting slightly.

She walked up the Headmaster's desk and put the bag on top.

"It's the diadem. One of Voldemort's horcruxes." She said.

Dumbledore opened the bag and peeked in it.

"Ah! Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. We also need to go to the Gaunt's house to get Marvolo Gaunt's ring and we also need the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the locket of Salazar Slytherin."

"Where can we find the last two?"

"The locket's in Grimmauld Place. We just need to find a heavy locket that's hard to open. As for the cup, we need to break into the LeStrange's vault."

"We must discuss this with the Order." Dumbledore said and gestured to the fireplace.

Ara got some Floo powder from Dumbledore and stepped into the green fire.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" she said and threw the powder.

She was spinning and spinning. The fireplaces of other witches and wizards were whizzing past her. When she felt herself slow down, she threw her arms in front of her and felt herself land on the hard floor of the kitchen to Grimmauld Place.

"Need a hand, kiddo?"

"Dad!"

Ara jumped up and hugged Sirius. There was a cough in the background and Ara saw Remus.

"Come here, Moony!" she said and Remus joined the hug.

"I don't want to break this heartwarming moment," Moody said. "But we have a meeting."

The three sat down around the table and the meeting began.

"As we know, Voldemort has created horcruxes to keep himself alive." Dumbledore said. "Ara has found one of the seven at Hogwarts. Miss Black, you can take it from here."

"Thanks Dumbles. There are three more to be found. One is here in this house." Everyone but Dumbledore shot a look at Sirius. "Because my Uncle Regulus took it from Voldemort to stop him."

"So, he was really good then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes dad. He always wanted to be like you, but never had the guts to stand up to dear old grandmother." Ara said, and turned back to the rest of the Order. "Another one is in Little Hangelton, inside the Gaunt house. It's a ring with a black stone. The last one is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The real problem to getting this is that it's in the LeStrange vault."

"What about the other three?" Tonks asked.

"One of them is a diary which was already destroyed thanks to Harry. The other one is Voldemort's snake. The last-" Ara turned to Dumbledore. He nodded and she continued. "-is Harry."

"WHAT?" Sirius stood up.

"Dad! Relax. We don't need a tirade from you!" Ara said.

"BUT WHY IS HARRY A HORCRUX? HOW?"

"Sirius. Just sit down." Remus said, trying to calm down his longtime friend.

Sirius obeyed and sat, but he was fuming with anger.

"The night Voldemort tried to kill Harry. Lily Potter's love created a shield that protected him. The killing curse Voldemort casted deflected and hit himself instead. He was destroyed but a piece of his soul attached himself to Harry, the only living thing in the house." Dumbledore finished.

Sirius was so pale, he looked like passing he was about to pass out. Tonks was tearing up. Moody, Kingsley and Remus were putting on their brave faces.

"Now, we need to split ourselves in order to obtain the cup and the ring. Alastor, Kingsley and I will get the cup while Remus, Tonks and Sirius get the ring."

"What about me?" Ara asked.

"No way, kiddo. It's to dangerous." Sirius said.

"But I'm part of the Order! Shouldn't I get to go to a mission too?"

"Okay. Miss Black, you may join your father, Remus and Tonks to get the ring." Dumbledore said.

"Yes! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I suggest we leave now, Miss Black." Dumbledore said.

"Why can't she stay here for the night?" Sirius asked.

"If the bloody pink toad finds out I've disappeared, she'll have a hit then give me a truck load of detentions." Ara said.

"Bloody bitch." Sirius mumbled then gave her daughter a hug. "See you tomorrow, kiddo."

"Bye dad." Ara said and stepped into the green fire.

There was a cough and she looked at Remus. "Bye to you too, Moony."

"Goodbye, Ara." Remus said.

Ara walked to the common room, exhausted from what happened that night. Te Fat Lady was nice enough to not let her say the password to get in.

"Ara? Is that you?"

"Harry? What are you still doing here?" Ara said quite sleepily.

"I forgot my Potions essay. I went down to get it and found Ron and Hermione. They told me you went to Dumbledore and I decided to wait for you." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I have to go somewhere tomorrow with my dad in the morning." Ara said sleepily and sat on the sofa. "I think I'll just sleep here. I'm too tired to go up."

"I'll bring you-" But Ara wasn't able to hear what Harry wanted to say, for she collapsed on the arm rest of the sofa out of tiredness.

A/N: Yeah. Changed the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Next chapter up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next day, Ara found herself in the same position she found herself weeks ago, lying beside Harry in his bed. She chuckled before standing up and slinking her way to the girls' dormitory to pack her things and get changed. She wore simple brown shorts and a black tee-shirt and rubber shoes to make her comfortable for the long road trip to Little Hangleton. When she finished tying her hair, she got the backpack and walked down stairs.

"Ara? Is that- whoa!" Harry apparently woke up and was in the empty common room.

"Going on a road trip to find something with the OotP." Ara said, using the code name she gave for the Order.

"Oh. Well, you look great in shorts." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry!" Ara said smugly. "Well, I have to go, or else Moony will have a fit."

She kissed him on the cheek before stepping out the portrait hole and found Remus and Snuffles waiting for her.

"Come on, Ara. We have a long road trip up ahead!" Remus said.

Snuffles barked and wagged his tail. The three walked past the corridors and to Dumbledore's office.

"You will be using the Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron then take the van to Little Hangleton." Dumbeldore explained.

Ara nodded and took the Floo powder. She landed in the hard wooden floor of the London wizarding pub and waited saw Tonks waiting for her outside.

"Hey, Tonks! Are you going to drive?" Ara asked, gesturing at the van Sirius gave her for Christmas.

"Oh Ara, my dear cousin," Tonks said, putting a hand on her shoulder. " I can't even walk a meter without tripping on my feet, and you expect me to drive?"

"Well, it would be fun." Ara said.

"Come on! Let's put some road behind us!" Remus said as he and Snuffles walked out of the pub.

Ara pulled the back door open and let Snuffles get in before she did herself. Tonks took the front passenger's seat and Remus took the driver's seat. Sirius transformed to human form and they were off.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Sirius asked.

"About four hours, so make yourselves comfortable." Remus said.

"Why can't we just apparate?" Tonks asked.

"Because, Dumbledore doesn't want us to look suspicious. Death Eaters could be guarding the place." Remus said.

"Do we have food in here?" Ara asked.

"No. Why?" Remus asked.

"I didn't eat breakfast." Ara said, disappointed.

"Can we go to that muggle fast food restaurant? The one with the giant 'M'?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"McDonald's?"

"Yeah! Their hamburgers are the best!" Sirius said.

Even though Ara couldn't see it, she knew Remus rolled his eyes as they drove to a drive-through of the said restaurant.

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?" asked the cashier in the window.

"Yes, I'd like one Big Mac-"

"Two!" Sirius said.

"Okay then, two Big Macs." Remus looked at Tonks to know what she wanted.

"I'll just have chips." Tonks said.

"And," Remus looked at Ara.

"I'll have pancakes and a caramel sundae." Ara said.

"Ice cream in the morning?" Sirius asked.

"You're the one eating two gigantic hamburgers for breakfast!" Ara said.

Remus paid the cashier and they drove to the pick up station. The food they bought was finished in half an hour, as they were driving along the countryside.

"Honestly. Why is it taking so long?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, Moony! My legs are getting cramped!" Sirius complained.

"If you want to stretch your legs dad, we might as well drop you off here and let you run along side the van." Ara said.

"Aren't you a nice daughter." Sirius said, ruffling her hair.

"Aren't you a nice father?" Ara said mimicking his tone.

"She really is your daughter, Sirius." Remus said.

"And proud of it!" Sirius said, ruffling her hair some more.

"The messy hair thing only works for Harry, dad." Ara said.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Sirius said.

The minutes passed and Sirius, Tonks and Ara started to get bored. Tonks turned the radio on and a song by a muggle rock band just ended and a new one started.

"**When I wake up, well I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be the man who wakes up next to you."**

Tonks sang along to the song, followed by Sirius.

"**When I go out, yeah I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be the man who goes along with you."**

Then Remus jumped in.

"**If I get drunk, well I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be the man who gets drunk next to you."**

Ara looked at them, bewildered that they knew the song and were actually singing it.

"**And if I haver, yeah I know I'm going to be, I'm going to be the man who's havering to you."**

She gaped at them, as if all of them sprouted a second head.

"**But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more. Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door."**

Ara sat bolt up as she felt the van stop. Sirius was shaking her awake.

"Come on, kiddo. We're here!" Sirius said.

She looked at all of them. It looked like they were bored the whole trip.

"I had a nightmare." Ara told her father.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"You, Moony and Tonks were singing." Ara shuddered.

"Yes. If you dreamed about Moony singing, then it is a nightmare." Sirius said.

They chuckled and stepped out the van to a warm breeze. They were on top of a hill that over looked a small village with a large house on the other side of the small valley.

"Where's the house, then?" Remus asked.

"Over here." Ara said, walking into the forest just before the slope.

The adults followed her. Ara looked around in search around for a structure and found herself, minutes later, looking at an old abandoned house that had weeds growing around it and the remains of a snake nailed to the door.

"Yup! This is it!" Ara said.

"Gah! Why's there a snake on the door?" Tonks asked.

"The Gaunts were descendents of Salazar Slytherin, and they were proud of their heritage." Ara said.

She walked closer to the door and pushed it open. The door fell to the floor and she walked in. There was no sign that there was life in the cottage. Everything had a heavy coat of dust on it. Weeds were peeping through the floorboards and the metal pots and pans were covered in rust.

"This is disgusting." Sirius said.

"Even worse than Azkaban?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. At least there, it was clean." Sirius said.

"The ring should be under one of the floorboards." Ara said and kneeled down.

Everyone did the same and tor the floorboards apart.

"Found it!" Remus said.

Sirius, Tonks and Ara moved to him in the corner of the living room. In his hand was a gold ring with a black stone on it.

"Don't put it on." Ara said, before Sirius, who took it from Remus was about to put it on.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"It carries a curse. If you're lucky, you'll be dead in a year if you put that on." Ara said.

Sirius paled and swiftly handed it to Remus who pocketed it. The group left and set off for the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius transformed back into his dog form before they Flooed to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah! You're early." Dumbledore said.

"Uncle Remmy has the ring. He'll be here- oh! He's here."

Remus Lupin crawled out of the fire and took out the ring form his pocket.

"Here you go, Albus." Remus said.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore said.

Snuffles and Tonks jumped out from the fire. Tonks accidentally tripped and hit the table full of whizzing trinkets. Some of them fell. Remus helped Tonks up and Ara repaired the broken contraptions.

"Ahhhh!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore screaming in pain was something you don't usually hear.

They all ran to his aid. Ara noticed that he slipped the ring into his finger. Tears prickled her eyes. She failed her mission.

"No. Dumbles, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you that the ring had a curse!" Ara said.

"It is not your fault Ara. It is mine. I should have known that Voldemort would have placed something to guard part of his soul." Dumbledore said.

Remus slipped the ring off Dumbledore's blackened finger.

"Tonks, can you call Snape? He knows a potion for this." Ara said.

"Okay. I'll get him." She said and ran out the Headmaster's office.

"I think it's best we destroy the horcrux." Remus suggested.

"Yes. Use the sword." Dumbledore said.

Sirius, who was nearest to the gleaming Sword of Godric Gryffindor got it and handed it to Remus. He took it and looked at the ring.

"Put it on the floor." Remus said.

Ara got the ring and placed it in front of Remus. He swung it and a high-pitched scream erupted from the ring. Ara covered her ears to block of the noise, which disappeared as soon as it came.

"At least we have three down." Sirius said.

The doors burst open and Snape and Tonks walked in. Snape had a bottle in his hand.

"Here. The potion will prevent the spreading of the curse." Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said cheerily and downed the bottle.

Snape looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed at Ara and Sirius.

"Ah! The Blacks! Isn't this a nice reunion!" Snape said.

"Shut it, Snivellus." Sirius said. "I can visit my daughter! And for your information, we just came form a mission to get something important!"

"Oh, really now? What was it? Your pride?" Snape jeered.

"That's my dad you're talking to, Snivelly." Ara said.

"Oh. Isn't this nice. Your daughter's fighting your battles for you, Black?" Snape asked.

"Enough! Severus, thank you for the potion. Sirius, Remus and Tonks, please go back to the headquarters and Ara, please stay." Dumbledore said.

Everyone did as they were told. When they left, Ara sat down across Dumbledore.

"Ara, I know you want to tell this to Ron, Hermione and Harry, but you can't. Well, not yet. I'm planning to let Harry know about the horcruxes next year." Dumbledore said.

Ara opened her mouth, wanting to say sorry that she wasn't able to save Dumbledore but the man himself cut her off.

"No need to apologize. Like what I said, it was my fault I put on the ring. I'll just make sure I have my will written already."

The will. Ara remembered in 'Deathly Hallows' about the will of Dumbledore, how he left Harry Ron and Hermione little things that lead to the finding of the horcruxes.

"If you're planning to give the sword to Harry, Dumbles, give it to him before the end of next year." Ara said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dumbledore waved his hand, which signaled she could leave.

"What did you do?" Ron asked excitedly over dinner.

"Ron! She can't tell it here!" Hermione said in a low voice.

"I can't tell you three yet." Ara said. "I promised Dumbles."

She looked at them and smiled. "So, how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing happened."

"Boring."

"The interview was horrible."

"The interview?" she looked at Harry.

"Yeah. We needed to let the public know Harry's side of the story." Hermione said.

"Really? That's nice! How was it?" Ara asked.

"It was horrible. I had to remember Voldemort coming back and Cedric….." Harry trailed off.

"Oh. Okay then let's make you happy with some fireworks!" Ara said.

She pointed her wand at the ceiling and set of fireworks that spelled 'Pink sucks' and 'Down with the bloody pink toad!'

"Detention!" yelled Umbridge from the head's table.

Ara shrugged and continued eating her mashed potatoes.

"You should really stop getting detentions." Hermione said. "I bet your hand won't be the same again."

"It's okay. At least I'll have some kickass scars." Ara said.

The day ended and the group walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

A/N: Hi. Hope you liked it. I don't own the song.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi. This is going to be a long chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The sky shown bright one Thursday morning as Ara and Harry walked to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron seemed to have woken up earlier that morning and didn't wake them up.

"I bet they wanted to snog each other." Ara said.

"Yeah. Then tomorrow they'll be shagging and we'll be the child's godparents." Harry said jokingly.

The two laughed as the entered the Great Hall. They sat beside Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"So, what do we have today?" Harry asked.

"Potions with the Slytherins and D.A.D.A. with the Slytherins. Isn't this a joy?" Ron said sarcastically.

"As much as I want to be an Auror, I don't want Defense with Umbridge." Ara said.

"You want to bee an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah! I like the action and it's the only job I have enough patience to do. I don't think I'll be a good teacher or Healer." Ara said.

"I'd feel sorry for your patient if you're going to be a Healer!" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate that." Ara said.

The day passed by with Ara getting only one detention, to her surprise, and it wasn't even during D.A.D.A. but in Potions.

"You will be spending detention with me tonight." Snape said.

"Sorry, Snapey. I'm booked for Umbridge today." Ara said.

"Well, tomorrow then!" Snape snapped and went back to the front of the classroom.

"Just for dropping one slug into Malfoy's potion and I get detention. Teachers here are such drama queens." Ara said, mixing her potion.

"Well, it did make the cauldron explode." Harry pointed out.

"The ferret deserved it! He maybe nice on the inside but he's still a bully." Ara said.

"What?" Harry asked, stopping in mid stir.

"Oh, nothing." Ara said, waving her hand as if what she said was pure nonsense.

When the students were released from the dungeons, Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ara walked up the stone steps to the Great Hall.

"I think we'll have a D.A. meeting today." Harry said.

"Ugh! The toad really has bad timing in giving me detentions." Ara said.

"Don't worry. We'll wait for you." Hermione said.

"No. It could take hours. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go now. Just bring me some food later, please?" Ara asked.

"Ara, no offense, but I don't know how we'll be able to sneak the whole bowl of mashed potatoes." Ron said.

"I don't eat that much!" Ara said defensively. "That's more of your appetite."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said and Ara bid her friends goodbye.

"Wait, Ara!" Harry called out as she was about to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Ara asked.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Harry said.

"Harry, Harry." Ara shook her head, laughing. "You know me! I'm not stupid."

"Just don't get in trouble again." Harry said before going into the Great Hall.

When Ara reached Umbridge's office, she scowled when she saw all the pink. Umbridge was sitting in her small chair and smiled sickly at her. Like every time she visited the office, there was a desk placed in front of Umbridge's desk with a piece of parchment and a Blood Quill.

"What today?" Ara asked as she sat down at the desk.

"I must not be a troublemaker." Umbridge said.

Ara smirked at her toad-faced teacher and started writing. She kept on writing until Umbridge told her time was up.

"Now, show me your hand." She said.

She showed the toad her hand and laughed at her face when she saw the scar.

"Why can't you just follow? Must I bring you to St. Mungo's?" Umbridge said, her face slowly getting red with anger.

"I like it actually." Ara said. She looked down at her hand. "'I must be a troublemaker.' That would be a good starter to a conversation. Don't you think?"

Umbridge's face was now purple instead of red. She now looked like one of the toads she had to change skin colour in Transfiguration.

"Oh well, good night!" Ara said and walked out the office to go to the Room of Requirement, ignoring the screams of Umbridge.

She walked up to the 7th floor corridor and walked past the wall three times and thought of the D.A. room. A door appeared and she walked in.

"Good job! You're all doing great." Harry said as everyone freezed their partners.

He looked at her and smiled. He motioned her to him as he walked to the far end corner of the room.

"Here you go!" Harry said, giving her a bowl of the yellow liquid that they used whenever she had detention with Umbridge.

"Thanks." Ara said, soaking her hand in the bowl.

"What did she make you right this time?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

"I must not cause trouble, but you know I never follow that toad." Ara said.

Harry looked down at the bowl to get a look at her hand.

"You'll really be the death of her." Harry said.

"I hope I will. She's bloody evil!" Ara said.

Ron and Hermione spotted Ara and walked toward her.

"How was detention?" Ron asked.

"Same as all the others." Ara said, raising the bowl with her hand in it.

"What did she make you write?" Hermione asked.

"I must not be a troublemaker." Ara said.

"What did you write?" Ron asked, knowing that Ara wouldn't write something like the latter in her hand.

"I must be a troublemaker." Ara said.

"Oh, Ara." Hermione said, shaking her head in disapproval but her face showed a sign of slight amusement.

Weeks passed and the upcoming game of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was nearing. Ron started to get gloomier as each day passed leading toward the match. On the day itself, Ara, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room, waiting for Ron and Harry to come down.

"It's just his nerves! He's really good, but it's his nerves!" Ginny repeated over and over.

Ara nodded. It was true that Ron was good at Quidditch, he just needed a boost in confidence. The door to the boys' dormitory opened and footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

"Finally! You two were taking long!" Ginny said.

But the only one person appeared by the stairs, and it wasn't Ron.

"I'm going to need help to get Ron out of the room." Harry said.

The three girls followed Harry up the spiral staircase and to the 5th year boys' dorm. There, in the bed furthest from the door was Ron, sitting on his bed, dressed in his Quidditch robes with his knees folded up to his chest.

"This is going to be hard." Hermione said.

They tried shaking him, talking to him and even carrying him, but all those attempts failed miserably. Ginny, exasperated with her brother, went to the bedside table and got the jug of ice cold water. She splashed it all over Ron's face and he finally perked up.

"Alright! Blimey." Ron said, standing up and drying himself with his wand.

"Let's get going! The match will start any time soon!" Ginny said as she pulled Ron out of the dormitory.

Hermione, Ara and Harry followed them at a slower pace and reached the pitch just before the game started.

"Did you bring the cloak?" Ara asked.

"Here." Harry said, handing her the Invisibility Cloak.

She put it on and followed Harry and Hermione up the pitch. To Ara's annoyance, the only available seat was two rows away form Umbridge who kept looking at Harry with a gross yet smug smile every time Hufflepuff scored. Ara took out her wand and pointed it and Umbridge.

"Flipendo." She whispered and Umbridge did a full flip before landing on her butt on the wooden floor.

She scanned the whole area, obviously trying to see whether Ara was in the stands or not, for she knew only the Ara would do that.

"And Ginny Weasley catches the Snitch! But the win still goes to Hufflepuff." Said the commentator.

All the Gryffindor supporters slowly retreated to the castle and the Slytherins sang a chorus of 'Weasley is our King' as they went up the castle. When Umbridge followed the crowd of students out of the pitch, Ara took off the cloak and went to Ginny and Ron.

"Great catch." Harry told Ginny.

"Thanks, but I think you lot should go to Ron." Ginny said, jerking her head to the Gryffindor changing rooms. "He might try to drown himself in the shower."

The three bid congratulations to Ginny as they made their way to the changing rooms. Ron, apparently, wasn't in the shower, trying to drown himself. He was sitting on the bench in the same position he was in this morning.

"Honestly, Ron. It was just one game!" Ara said. "If you do well on the next one, we could scrape a win for the Quidditch cup!"

Ron looked at her as if she was mad. "Ara, we will win the Quidditch cup if I resign."

"Ron, get yourself together!" Ara said. "You can do great if you just have some confidence in yourself."

"She's right, Ron." Harry said. "I've seen you keep in the Burrow and before our first Quidditch practise!"

After half an hour, the four walked back to the castle and to the Gryffindor Tower. The Gryffindors seemed gloomy as they entered the common room. Ron took a bottle of butterbeer and sat at the corner of the room.

"I don't even have the heart to beat the mickey out of him." Fred said as he and George passed Ara.

Ara, feeling sorry for Ron himself went to Hermione who was talking to Ginny about what happened this afternoon.

"Hermione, can you please cheer Ron up? At least kiss him on the cheek or something." Ara said.

"W-what?" Hermione asked, blushing hard.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's reaction but told her it was a good idea.

"He fancies you, Hermione!" Ginny said. "And if you do it, Ara will pay you two Galleons."

"What? Why me?" Ara asked.

"It was your idea." Ginny said.

"Fine, I'll give you two Galleons if you kiss Ron in the cheek." Ara said.

"I don't need Galleons." Hermione said. "I have enough money from my mum and dad."

"Come on Hermione! At least talk to him." Ginny said.

"Talking, I could do." Hermione said and stood up then walked to Ron.

"They should really get together." Ara said.

"Yeah, I'd like Hermione to be my sister-in-law." Ginny said.

They watched as Ron slowly smiled as Hermione started talking to him. Ginny and Ara stifled a laugh and decided to go to bed for a good night's sleep.

February passed and March arrived. On the first day of the new month, Ara walked solitary to the Great Hall since Hermione had left earlier and Ron and Harry were still deep asleep. She found Hermione in the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast with the Daily Prophet propped up in front of her.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Ara said and took a large bite of a blueberry muffin.

"Morning, Ara." Hermione said, not taking her eyes of the paper.

Ara shrugged and took out a quill, ink and parchment then start drawing. She drew a cartoon of Ara being chased off by a herd of Centaurs like what happened in the book.

"Nice." Harry said from behind her.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to frame it." Ara said, looking proud of her artwork and pocketed it.

Just as Harry was about to take a bite of toast, a brown barn owl landed on top of Harry's plate with an envelope on its beak.

"Sorry. I think you have the wrong person." Harry said to the owl, but the bid did not move.

"Harry, just take it. It's from a reader." Ara said.

Harry looked at her but opened the envelope anyway. He read it and frowned.

"This bloke thinks I'm a nutter." Harry said.

A wave of owls flew in and Ara stood up to find the brown screech owl that carried the free copy of the March edition of The Quibbler.

"Here, Harry! Read this." She said, tossing him the cylindrical package that contained the magazine.

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna said in her dreamy tone behind Ara and Harry. "It was just released yesterday!"

"Yeah. This is good." Harry said, laughing slightly.

"Do you mind if we open some?" Hermione asked, holding up and envelope.

"Not at all!" Harry said.

Ara dug into the feathery pile and took out an envelope. She read it and tossed it into the discarded pile on the floor.

"That one said that you should be checked into the St. Mungo's mental ward." Ara said.

"This one says you've got her converted." Ron said.

"This one says that you need to shut your mouth." Hermione said and frowned. "Well, that's not nice."

"Oh this one says you're going nuts." Fred said, who was joining in the letter opening.

"And what is this?" asked a sickly sweet voice that obviously came from Umbridge.

"Well, it's not your business." Ara said.

"I gave an interview." Harry said, he handed her the copy of The Quibbler.

Umbridge's little toad eyes looked at the front page and she turned purple like the night before she went to the D.A. meeting.

"I will not tolerate this!" Umbridge said.

By midmorning, signs were posted around the whole school. Not just in the house boards but even in the hallways and classrooms.

"She's really of her rocker." Ron said, looking up at one of the signs in the hallway. "Really now? 'Any one found reading a copy of The Quibbler will be expelled.'"

"She's an annoying bitch, she has annoying rules." Ara said.

They walked to their next class, still discussing what happened. Everyone seemed intrigued on why Umbridge banned the magazine, which made them buy and read it. For the past weeks, Harry's interview was all the school could talk about. Even when Ara was in the girls' bathroom, the girls in the other cubicles were talking about it.

"Yes! I was in tears when I got to the part where Cedric died." Said a Ravenclaw.

When Ara stepped out of the cubicle, the girls in front of the mirror looked at her and bombarded her with questions like 'Is Harry really that brave?' or 'Why didn't the Ministry give him a chance to talk?'

"For the first one, yes he is brave." Ara said. "For the second one, how in Merlin's pants would I know the answer to that? I'm not the Minister!"

Even if she answered the questions, they still kept on asking. Out of annoyance, Ara took out her wand and silenced the girls.

"Ah! That's better." She said, looking at the enraged girls. "I'll turn you back to normal but just let me tell you that if you want to ask questions, go to Harry."

She flicked her wand and the girls were back to chatting as Ara left the room.

The teachers also seemed to read it but were banned from discussing it because of another decree Umbridge put up. During Herbology, Professor Sprout gave Gryffindor twenty points because Harry passed her a watering can. Professor Flitwick gave Harry a box of Squeaking Sugar Mice after Charms, and the most amusing of all, Professor Trelawney predicted, much to Umbridge's dismay, that Harry would live a long life, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve kids.

"I feel sorry for the mother." Ara said, after Professor Trelawney predicted.

As Harry, Ron and Ara were walking down to Transfiguration, a girl was running to them at a fast pace. As she came nearer, it was clear to see that the girl was Cho Chang.

"Not this girl, again." Ara muttered to Ron who nodded.

"Hey Harry." She said to the latter.

"Uhm, hi Cho." Harry said.

"I'm sorry about that fight last January, will you forgive me?" Cho asked.

Ara and Ron looked at each other with an appalled expression on their faces.

"I forgive you, Cho." Harry said and Cho kissed him on the cheek. "But, I'm not saying that we'll get together again."

Cho's smile faded instantly. "What do you mean? Are we breaking up?"

"Come on, Ara. We don't want to see this." Ron said and tugged Ara's arm but she stayed stationary.

"Nah. I'm actually enjoying this." Ara said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Stay out of this, Black." Cho said.

"Oh! We're in last name terms now, Cho?" Ara asked.

"You two, shut it." Harry said.

The two girls looked at Harry. He looked quite disheveled at the moment.

"Yes, Cho. We're breaking up. I thought the last time we met was an assurance that we did break up." Harry said.

"But you didn't say so!" Cho said.

"Well, I'll say it now. I'm breaking up with you." Harry said.

Cho was in tears. She looked from Ara to Harry.

"I knew it! You two are together!" Cho said and ran off in the direction she came from.

There was a pause before Ara started laughing. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks before asking what happened to her.

"She actually thought that Harry and I were together!" Ara said in between fits of laughter.

"And that's funny, how?" Ron asked.

"It just is!" Ara said.

Harry shook his head and carried Ara bridal style to the Transfiguration classroom. She stopped laughing halfway there.

"Hey Harry." Ara said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Can you carry me to every class for the rest of the year? I like not walking." Ara said.

As they reached the door to the Transfiguration classroom, Harry dropped Ara and they entered the room to meet Professor McGonagall and her speech on being tardy and it's consequences.

A/N: Okay. I think I put all the information for March in this one. I think.


End file.
